Morango Selvagem
by Juru
Summary: Não é uma historia de amor, é uma historia de um homem sendo levado ao limite por causa de uma aposta. Permeada com luxuria e muita insinuação.
1. Prefacio

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**Prefácio.**

Se alguém tem duvidas que quando uma mulher quer ela é capaz de levar um homem a loucura, eu vou provar.

Isabella Marie Swan, ou simplesmente Bella, foi ela que me torturou sem piedade, justamente quando eu não poderia ceder.

Vou contar a história do inicio.

Tudo começou com uma aposta (maldita aposta), feita com o meu irmão Emmett. Que fique bem claro, eu estava bêbado e ele se aproveitou disso.

Vamos para o dia que tudo começou.

* * *

**N/B: **Oi gente,

Estou muito empolgada com minha estréia como beta da Juru, e, bem... Só posso dizer que essa fic promete, porque com Bella tentando Edward... As coisas podem esquentar um pouco (ou não)

Um beijão

Beka

* * *

**N/A:** Ola amores.

Olha eu aqui de novo com um POV do Edward que quase vai me levar a loucura (certeza), mas dessa vez tem uma mudança significativa, sintam o poder, descolei uma super beta. Beka esta me ajudando pacas com a historia e também aturando meus surtos da meia noite. Então vamos todas agradecer a Beka que sem ela essa fic não teria saído do capitulo 4. Obrigada.

Essa é para quem estava sentindo falta do Edward desde que O Manual do Cafajeste terminou.

Como disse vai ser totalmente POV do Edward, mesmo a Beka tentando me convencer a fazer um da Bella. NC-17, cada um sabe o que le. Um capitulo por semana, dependendo do numero de reviews.

**Capa no meu perfil**

Então já sabem se gostam comentem e se não gostam comentem também.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	2. A aposta

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 1: A aposta

- Acabou o meu dinheiro – Falei para o meu irmão depois de olhar dentro da carteira.

O desgraçado tinha tirado todo o meu dinheiro.

- Que pena, eu tava gostando de ganhar – Debochado.

- Nossa, essa Bella me tira do sério – Ela estava parada bem na minha frente conversando com a minha irmã.

Bella era o tipo de mulher que você sabe que é problema, mas mesmo assim não vê a hora de ficar entre quarto paredes. Ela e Alice estão trabalhando juntas há um tempo e desde então não se desgrudam.

- Mulher te tira do sério.

- Um brinde a isso – Bebi tudo do meu copo e sinalizei para o bartender – Mais um.

- Eu aposto que você não consegue ficar sem mulher por uma semana.

Porque eu faria isso?

- Coloca dinheiro ai que eu penso no caso.

- Você não tem dinheiro – Ele falou balançando a carteira cheia do meu dinheiro – Mas, podemos pensar em alguma coisa.

Tenho até medo quando Emmett pensa.

- Como o que?

- Porque não o seu carro?

O meu Volvo não.

- Qual é a aposta?

- Você tem que ficar um mês sem sexo, senão perde o carro.

Virei a dose de uísque e o bartender veio logo encher o copo.

- E se eu conseguir?

- Você não vai – Ele falou cheio de si.

- E se?

- Se você conseguir, alem de ficar com o carro, eu te dou outro.

Comecei a gostar disso, tomei mais um pouco do meu copo.

- Apostado.

Estendi a mão para ele pegar.

- Apostado – Ele apertou minha mão sorrindo – A mais uma coisa, todo tipo de sexo ta fora.

Agora eu não gostei.

- Como assim?

- Sem sexo oral, sexo normal...Por um mês.

Engoli o resto do copo, deveria ter combinado os termos antes da apertar a mão dele.

- Essa vai ser fácil.

Ele riu debochado.

- Eu te amo cara – Falei olhando nos olhos do meu irmão, tudo bem que eu estava vendo dois dele, mas talvez tenha falado para o certo.

- Ed

- Odeio esse apelido – Tava ficando difícil parar em pé então sentei no banco atrás de mim.

- Você ta bêbado – Ele é brilhante.

Como ele inventa uma coisa dessas? Eu estou perfeitamente normal.

- Eu estou perr...perf...pe – Maldita palavra – Todo normal.

- Alguém vai ter que dirigir o carro dele – Esse se parece com o namorado da minha irmã.

- Jasper? – Passei a mão na cara dele só para ter certeza.

- Para de me alisar – Acho que ele não gostou, talvez a minha mão esteja com gosto estranho.

- Porque você está lambendo a sua mão?

- Acho que ela ta com gosto estranho. O que você acha? – Estendi a minha mão no rosto do meu irmão.

- Você é o bêbado mais estranho que eu conheço – Ele empurrou a minha mão acho que não gostou – Você dirige o carro dele que logo vai ser meu.

Eu estava olhando os dois conversarem, eles pareciam sérios demais. Peguei o meu copo no balcão.

- Vocês precisam de um drink.

- Chega de bebida pra você – Meu irmão é um chato sem humor

- Chato, sem humor.

- Ta combinado então.

- O que? – Perguntei olhando Jasper.

- Porque ele fica me encarando desse jeito?

Vou contar um segredo o Jasper não gosta de pessoas, exceto da minha irmã, mas essa ele ta pegando.

- Você ta pegando a minha irmã?

Ele me olhou, acho que eu não fui muito claro vou repetir.

- Você. ta. pegando. a. minha. irmã? – Falar assim devagar é mais fácil.

- Cala a boca você ta bêbado – Acho que ele ficou irritado – É melhor a gente ir logo ele ta ficando pior.

- Só piora quando vomita – O meu irmão é um filósofo.

- Cara, você é um filósofo.

- Ele vai com você, não vou deixar ele soltar tudo dentro do meu carro.

- Ok, vou falar pra Alice dirigir o meu carro, e eu levo o dele.

Agora eu fiquei bravo.

- Ninguém vai colocar as mãos no meu Volvo brilhante.

- Isso não está aberto a discussões, eu quero aquele carro inteiro, afinal de contas ele vai ser meu.

- Não, vai não. Ele é meu.

Estreitei os olhos para ver só um Emmett, se eu estava brigando com ele precisava ser com o certo.

- Tudo bem – Ele falou, então eu venci – Me deixa ver se você pegou as chaves certas.

Tirei as chaves do bolso e mostrei pra ele. Ele as tomou da minha mão e entregou para o Jasper.

- Agora senta ai e fica quieto.

Abri os olhos e os senti sendo perfurados pela luz o quarto. Ou eu tinha sido atropelado por um trem ou alguém tinha passado por cima de mim com um trator. Pela dor na cabeça deve ter sido os dois.

- Bom dia – Porque o anta do meu irmão estava gritando no meu ouvido?

- Baixo bem baixo – Quando falei isso minha cabeça deu uma pontada aguda.

Eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida. Ta essa é a mentira mais deslavada que alguém poderia pensar, mas serve de consolo por enquanto.

- Ta de ressaca? – Babaca – Não tem nada pior que ressaca de uísque. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

Eu aqui achando que a minha cabeça explodiu e ele me perguntando se me lembro de alguma coisa.

- Emmett vai a merda – Falei levando da cama devagar, o meu estomago deu um loop, se tivesse alguma coisa dentro dele provavelmente teria saído agora.

- Você vomitou tudo que tinha para vomitar ontem, mas não se preocupe a maior parte caiu fora da janela.

O que ele quer dizer com maior parte?

- Maior parte?

- O que não caiu dentro do carro, claro – Babaca.

Tirei a roupa e entrei no chuveiro, um banho frio e depois um café forte, era tudo que eu precisava.

- Mas logo você não vai precisar se preocupar com o cheiro – Ele ainda estava parado na porta do banheiro.

- Porque? – Não estava muito interessado, mas faria qualquer coisa pra ele fechar essa maldita porta e me deixar morrer em paz.

- Porque você o apostou comigo ontem – Ele saiu do banheiro, ainda bem não estava mais agüenta...

Espera um pouco, ele disse que eu apostei o meu carro ontem?

Me enrolei na toalha e sai do banheiro em direção a cozinha.

- Que tipo de aposta?

Emmett me olhou e riu.

- Fala logo, caralho.

- Você apostou o Volvo comigo ontem – Ele falou debochado.

- Qual era o teor essa aposta? – Sinto que me ferrei.

- Sexo – Agora eu to assustado.

- O que exatamente eu apostei?

- Você vai ficar um mês sem sexo.

Eu me ferrei.

- Senão?

- Perde o Volvo pra mim.

- Eu estava bêbado ontem essa aposta não vale – Tentei apelar, mas sabia que não adiantaria nada.

- Eu vou precisar citar pra você as regras Cullen de apostas?

Não adiantou.

- Não, eu as sei de cor – Esse dia definitivamente não seria bom – Quais são os termos da aposta?

Perguntei sentando no balcão da cozinha depois de encher uma xícara de café.

- Simples – Ele falou dando de ombros – Nada de sexo, e quando eu digo sexo é nenhum tipo de sexo, por um mês.

Porque, meu deus, eu sou tão estúpido?

Coloquei a cabeça nas mãos, minha dor tinha voltado com força total.

- Relaxa um mês passa rápido – Ele falou batendo nas minhas costas.

Eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida.

* * *

**N/B:**

É Edward... isso que dá encher a cara e ainda seguir as "regras Cullen de apostas". Tá ferrado, fatão

Bjus

Beka

* * *

**N/A:** Ola meninas,

Ai esta o primeiro capitulo para vocês. Edward não pode culpar ninguém, ele é idiota por conta própria.

Como sempre agradecimentos especiais para a minha linda beta Beka.

Me digam se gostaram.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura

Juru


	3. Querem acabar comigo

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Querem acabar comigo.

Emmett encheu o meu copo e sorriu feito um idiota. Nós estávamos em um churrasco na beira da piscina da casa dos nossos pais.

- Já superou a idéia que vai perder o Volvo? – Me perguntou presunçoso.

- Eu não vou – Falei sério olhando em volta.

- Claro que não – Ele estava se divertindo as minhas custas e o pior que teria que aturar isso por um mês.

- Vai ser moleza – O provoquei – Essa aposta você já perdeu.

Ele gargalhou.

- Eu vou me certificar que não – Ele iria jogar sujo, claro que iria.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntei desconfiado.

Ele piscou pra mim e andou em direção a minha irmã. Se ele colocar a Alice nisso eu realmente me ferrei.

- Alice, preciso da sua ajuda – Ele falou alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

Ela estava conversando com a gostosa e agora muito presente Bella. As duas olharam Emmett, ele me olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu.

- Vamos entrar um pouco – Ele falou apontando para a porta da sala.

- Ok – Ela respondeu um pouco confusa – Já volto, Bella.

Bella sorriu e iria assentir quando o idiota do meu irmão falou.

- Não ela pode vir também.

As duas o seguiram para a sala e eu, claro, fui atrás, se ele estava jogando sujo eu precisava saber com quais armas.

- O que foi Emm? – Alice era impaciente por natureza.

- O que você está fazendo? – Eu quase cuspi o meu coração pela boca quando Jasper perguntou isso atrás de mim.

- Ouvindo conversa, agora ou some daqui ou cala a boca.

- Você ta sabendo da aposta, certo? – Alice assentiu – Então eu preciso fazer o Edward perder. Sabe, só por diversão.

- Estou ouvindo – Ela falou mais interessada cruzando os braços em cima do peito.

- Eu preciso de alguma amiga sua, para provocar ele – Desgraçado.

- O que eu e ela vamos ganhar com isso? – Ela perguntou entrando no jogo, ou seja me ferrei legal.

- Se ela fizer ele perder ganham o carro que eu daria pra ele.

Só pode ser brincadeira. É claro que ela gostou.

- Qual carro?

- O que você escolher?

Nota mental nunca mais apostar com o Emmett quando estou bêbado.

- E então você tem alguém em mente?

- Eu faço – Bella falou pela primeira vez.

Não meu deus, não faz isso comigo.

- Sério? – Emmett perguntou incrédulo.

- Claro, eu preciso de uma grana mesmo – Ela respondeu despreocupada dando de ombros.

- Fechado então você tem 4 semanas para conseguir – Quando essa aposta acabar eu vou matar o Emmett. Só não mato antes porque ficaria sem o carro.

Voltei para o bar já tinha ouvido tudo que precisava. Estou ferrado, fato.

- Ouviu alguma coisa que não gostou? – Jasper perguntou rindo da minha cara.

- O babaca do Emmett está jogando sujo na aposta.

Ele gargalhou.

- Você deveria esperar por isso. Ele nunca joga limpo – Ele falou ainda rindo.

- Ele envolveu a Bella na trapaça.

O seu rosto mudou em entendimento.

- Cara – Ele falou dando um tapa nas minhas costas – Você tá ferrado.

Como se eu não soubesse.

Bem na hora que viro em direção a piscina, vejo a Bella tirando a roupa que estava por cima do biquíni azul, porque tinha que ser azul?

Ela pegou o protetor solar e veio andando na minha direção. Engoli seco. A tortura já começou e Emmett não poderia ter escolhido ninguém melhor para acabar comigo.

Só preciso me lembrar que o meu carro está em jogo.

- Edward – Ela falou parando bem na minha frente – Será que você pode me ajudar?

Acho que gozei.

- Com o que? – Perguntei depois de limpar a garganta duas vezes.

- Passa protetor nas minhas costas? – Ela perguntou já virando de costas, meu deus que bunda, e colocando o vidro em cima do ombro.

Você é um cara forte Edward e com total controle sobre suas ações.

Peguei o vidro e coloquei um pouco na minha mão, comecei a esfregar o alto das suas costas, se eu descesse a minha mão mais um pouco todo o meu autocontrole iria para o espaço.

Vi o otário do meu irmão rindo da minha situação do outro lado da piscina.

- Pronto – Falei já pronto para devolver o vidro.

- Passa um pouco em baixo também. Você não quer me ver queimada, quer?

Tinha um bolo do tamanho de uma bola de tênis no meio da minha garganta.

"Você é um cara forte Edward e com total controle sobre suas ações". Fico repetindo como um mantra.

Termino o mais rápido possível.

- Pronto – Entreguei o vidro pra ela.

- Obrigada – Ela se inclinou na minha direção e beijou o meu rosto.

Antes de se afastar ela piscou.

Gozei duas vezes.

Bella passou o resto do churrasco me provocando, sempre que podia encostava em mim e me tocava quando iria me perguntar ou falar alguma coisa.

Eu estava sendo torturado e não tinha nada que a ONU poderia fazer para me ajudar.

Que deus me ajude, então.

Fui pra casa depois que já não podia mais agüentar.

- E ai aproveitou o almoço ontem? – A fonte dos meus problemas adorava me encher o saco.

- Emmett porque você não vai se foder ou foder a sua noiva e me deixa em paz – Falei sem tirar os olhos da tela de tv.

- Nossa como estamos nervosos hoje – Ele estava tentando ser engraçado – Porque será? Já sei acho que você precisa aliviar a tensão.

Ele só esta me provocando e seu eu perder o controle ele vai se divertir ainda mais.

- Mas relaxa que eu não vou mais te provocar. Vou passar um mês na casa da Rose.

Essa é nova, para o Emmett desperdiçar uma oportunidade em me provocar só pode ser porque ele tem planos muito piores pra mim.

- Porque? – Perguntei me virando na direção dele.

- Eu vou emprestar o meu quarto aqui para a Bella – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Acho que os meus olhos estavam saltados porque ele me olhou e riu.

- Porque?

- O apartamento dela está em reforma e ela precisa de um lugar pra ficar – Desgraçado, ele está jogando mais sujo do que eu imaginava.

- Porque ela não fica com a Alice?

- Eu não faria uma coisa dessas nem com o meu pior inimigo imagina com alguém que gosto tanto como a Bella – Ele falou indignado.

Eu tinha que concordar, Alice é um pouco difícil de conviver principalmente quando ela tem os seus surtos de deixar o mundo um lugar mais bonito. Mas sabia muito bem que aquele não era o real motivo para o Emmett oferecer o seu quarto.

- Muito conveniente essa reforma.

Ele sorriu convencido.

- Não é – Falou sarcástico e sumiu no corredor.

Isso não era jogar sujo, era um crime, eu vou ser torturado até a morte pela amiga da minha irmã.

Voltei a atenção para a tv quando a campainha tocou.

- ATENDE AI ED – Emmett gritou de dentro do quarto.

Levantei a contra gosto do sofá e abri a porta e lá estava a mulher que iria me torturar sem misericórdia nas próximas 4 semanas.

- Oi Edward – Ela falou sorrindo – Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui.

Sai da frente para ela passar e reparei que a calça jeans estava justa o suficiente para causar um ataque cardíaco em qualquer homem.

- Sem problemas – A não ser o do meu coração claro.

- Bella – Emmett apareceu sorrindo – Já liberei o quarto pra você, pode arrumar as suas coisas.

- Você é incrível Emmett nem sei como agradecer – Ela falou sorrindo e jogou os braços no seu pescoço, fazendo o bumbum ficar arrebitado e o meu coração quase parado.

Desviei o olhar, pelo o bem da minha sanidade.

- Não por isso – Ele respondeu – Pode ficar pelo tempo que precisar, não é Edward?

- Claro – Sorri um pouco, mais do que esses dois mereciam.

- Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas – Ela falou andando em direção ao corredor.

- É a segunda porta da direita – Emmett falou por cima do ombro – Boa sorte – Ele falou pra mim e saiu batendo a porta.

Me deixando aqui sozinho com o meu inferno particular.

* * *

**N/B: **Sem comentários sobre esse Edward sofredor e torturado... parece que ele vai sofrer do "complexo de bolas azuis" nessa fic hehehe

Bjus

Beka

* * *

**N/A**: Ola meninas

Como diria minha vozinha, desgraca pouca é bobagem, então ai tem mais essa pro Edward aturar.

Será que ele sobrevive? Façam suas apostas.

Obrigada sempre a minha incrível e super compreensiva beta, Beka você é a força vital dessa fic.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	4. Calcinha rosa de renda

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Calcinha rosa de renda.

Bella passou a tarde entrando e saindo do quarto colocando as coisas no lugar. Quando finalmente terminou, ela parou perto da porta da sala tentando decidir se juntava a mim ou não.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei depois de um longo tempo que ela ficou parada.

- Eu não quero te incomodar – Ela falou inocentemente o que fez minhas cabeças começarem a imaginar coisas.

- Você não incomoda – Respondi tentando manter o controle.

- Então será que você pode me ajudar? – Ela perguntou ainda mais inocente; como quem tinha feito algo muito errado e precisava ser punida.

Foco Edward, foco.

- Com o que? – Perguntei e cruzei os meus dedos... para que ela diga para que eu a puna.

O seu carro está em jogo, lembra disso.

- Lá no quarto – Ela falou jogando a mão por cima do ombro e saiu andando me forçando a segui-la – Será que você pode ma ajudar a colocar essa coisa do Emmett lá no canto do quarto?

- Claro – Falei já andando em direção ao aparelho de halterofilismo do meu irmão.

Comecei a empurrar, mas a coisa se moveu muito devagar, Bella parou ao meu lado e me ajudou.

- Pronto – Falei quando conseguimos chegar no canto do quarto.

- Obrigada Edward – Ela falou e como ontem se inclinou na minha direção e deu um beijo no meu rosto.

- Sem problemas – Falei tentando mais uma vez manter a calma.

Bella soltou o ar pesadamente e sorriu pra mim, nossos corpos ainda muito próximos para o bem da minha sanidade e da aposta.

- Eu preciso urgente de um banho – Ela sorriu maliciosa e eu senti o meu corpo, principalmente uma parte, enrijecer – Estou toda suada.

Meu deus, me salva.

Sai do quarto sem falar nada e entrei no meu, definitivamente precisava de um banho frio, e pelo meu estado tinha que ser frio tipo, as águas congeladas do pólo norte.

Depois de três longos banhos frios e uma tendinite recém adquirida no braço direito, achei que seria seguro deixar o meu quarto.

Entrei na cozinha e vejo Bella comendo sorvete, apoiada no balcão da cozinha com o quadril virado para a porta.

Meu deus que bunda.

Meus banhos frios foram para o espaço quando a vi nessa posição.

- Você sumiu – Ela falou se virando para mim segurando a colher.

- Fui dormir um pouco – Menti e ela sorriu.

- Está descansado agora? – Ela perguntou sorrindo inocente e não pude deixar de notar a malícia em sua voz.

Não respondi e andei para o outro lado do balcão da cozinha para esconder o meu estado deplorável. Isso tudo e ela sequer tinha me tocado, se ela me toca com aquelas mãos pequenas e macias eu tinha...

Foco Edward, foco.

- Algum plano pra hoje? – Perguntei tentando parecer no controle e peguei uma colher para comer um pouco do seu sorvete.

Qual é? Não dá pra ficar mais duro que eu já estou e ainda consigo ver duplo sentido até no que estou fazendo.

- Alice disse que vamos sair para dançar ou alguma coisa assim – Ela respondeu empurrando o pote de sorvete para o meio da mesa para que eu pudesse pegar um pouco.

- E com certeza eu estou incluído – Afirmei sorrindo.

- Você a conhece mais tempo que eu. Alguém já conseguiu negar alguma coisa para Alice Cullen? – Ela me perguntou rindo.

Ri junto com ela e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela sempre tem o que quer do jeito que quer.

- Pensando nisso acho melhor ir me arrumar – Ela piscou pra mim, largou a colher em cima do balcão e saiu da cozinha.

Essa mulher ainda vai acabar comigo.

Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes fui capaz de voltar a um estado menos humilhante, saindo da cozinha o telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- Ed – Alice estava eufórica, como sempre – O esquenta vai ser aqui em casa, já avisei o Emmett e a Rose, você só precisa trazer a Bella, lá pelas 9 está bom.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela se despediu e desligou o telefone. Me joguei no sofá sem ligar a tv e fiquei olhando o nada.

- Que horas a Alice falou? – Bella perguntou do quarto.

- As nove mais ou menos – Respondi sem me mexer.

Quando eram quase oito e meia resolvi me trocar.

Estava quase pronto, usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul escura, quando escutei a porta do quarto do meu irmão, que agora era da Bella, abrir. Ela deu duas batidas fracas na minha porta e esperou.

Caminhei devagar já guardando o ar dentro do meu pulmão porque tinha certeza que seria torturado mais um pouco, mas nada que eu pudesse fazer teria me preparado para o que vi quando abri a porta. Ela estava parada com as mãos me cima do peito segurando o vestido preto minúsculo que deixava suas pernas quase toda de fora que com o salto alto ficavam ainda mais lindas. Eu estava olhando sem cerimônias com a minha boca aberta, quando ela soltou uma das mãos pegou o meu rosto me forçando a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Será que você pode me ajudar? – Ela me torturava e ainda me fazia de escravo.

Sem esperar resposta soltou o meu rosto e virou me mostrando as costas do vestido aberto até o quadril, conseguia até ver a sua calcinha preta.

- Fecha pra mim, não alcanço – Ela falou balançando um pouco o quadril.

Essa mulher é o diabo em pessoa, sabia exatamente como brincar com a sanidade de um homem. Até o final dessa aposta eu morro ou pior perco meu carro porque não resisti.

Estiquei a mão e peguei o zíper com as pontas dos dedos, se a minha pele encostar em um milímetro da sua, eu agarro ela aqui mesmo e jogo a minha cama, e a gente só sai desse quarto depois de uma semana de sexo ininterrupto.

Subi o zíper devagar vendo cada centímetro daquela pele branca e macia desaparecendo em baixo do pano preto.

- Pronto – Virei e entrei no quarto antes mesmo que ela se virasse.

Entrei no banheiro e coloquei a mão na pia, joguei um pouco de água no rosto e sai do banheiro. Só pra encontrar aquelas lindas pernas cruzadas sentadas na beira da minha cama.

- Eu já estou pronta, vamos? – Ela falou se colocando de pé e puxando o vestido que tinha subido um pouco.

Eu não tinha jeito então resolvi colocar a mão discretamente em cima da minha ereção, mas claro que ela sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim.

- Vamos – Falei pegando as minhas chaves e saindo pela porta depois dela.

Essa noite seria muito longa.

Chegamos no apartamento da Alice e fomos logo entrando.

- Vocês chegaram – Ela e o Emmett falaram ao mesmo tempo, igualmente animados.

Depois de cumprimentar a todos, Alice arrastou a Bella e a Rosalie para o quarto provavelmente querendo saber a quantas anda a minha tortura.

Ficamos só eu, Emmett e Jasper na cozinha bebendo para começar bem a noite.

- Ela já começou a tortura – Informei o meu irmão que riu feito um idiota.

- Você não vai agüentar uma semana com ela lá – Ele falou ainda rindo.

- Você vai aceitar ele trapacear assim? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

- Não posso fazer nada, são as malditas regras Cullen de apostas – Respondi e a besta do meu irmão ergueu o copo.

-Um brinde a isso.

- Regras Cullen de apostas? – Ele perguntou ainda confuso.

- Cuidado, uma vez que você sabe sobre elas não tem mais volta, passam a valer pra você também – Emmett alertou.

- Valer como? – Ele perguntou olhando do meu irmão pra mim.

- Significa que todas as apostas que forem feitas com outra pessoa que sabe das regras, elas se aplicam a você também – Esclareci e ele sorriu em entendimento.

- Tudo bem me conta – Ele falou jogando a mão.

- Você foi avisado – Emmett falou.

- As regras são simples – Comecei a contar, mas a meninas voltaram para a cozinha e me interromperam.

- Vamos? – Alice falou parando ao lado do namorado.

Saímos todos da casa e a distribuição dos carros ficou exatamente como tinha que ser Emmett e a Rosalie, Alice e Jasper e para a minha desgraça Bella e eu.

Chagamos na boate e Alice falou com o segurança que nós deixou entrar sem enfrentar filas.

- É tudo uma questão de quem você conhece – Ela falou para a mulher que estava na fila e reclamou quando ele nos deixou entrar.

Quando entramos Alice arrastou Jasper logo para a pista de dança e Emmett e a Rosalie foram pegar alguma coisa para beber. Ou seja deixaram eu e meu inferno sozinhos em um ambiente com pouca luz.

- Vamos dançar? – Ela perguntou encostando-se a mim e segurando a minha mão.

Só agradeço por ser um lugar escuro.

Ela me puxou para a pista de dança e começou a dançar sensualmente. Hoje é o dia que a minha sanidade vai pro espaço.

Até que o DJ mudou a musica e colocou Summer Love pra tocar e Bella se aproximou encostando o corpo no meu e óbvio sentindo o meu estado atual. Ela se virou pra mim e sorriu gostando do efeito que causou.

Uma vez no inferno abraça o capeta.

A peguei pela cintura e puxei o seu corpo contra o meu. Ela sorriu mais e laçou os braços no meu pescoço e mexeu o corpo no mesmo ritmo que eu.

- Você sente o efeito que causa em mim? – Perguntei no seu ouvido colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

Ela sabia jogar, mas eu também tinha algumas armas.

Tudo bem que ela joga muito mais sujo que eu jamais poderia pensar. Quando ela tocou meu pênis por cima da calça, vi o teto da boate ficar estrelado.

Sem pensar duas vezes a puxei para um canto isolado e ainda mais escuro da boate e colei o seu corpo contra a parede. Ela segurou o meu rosto e selou nossos lábios e daí eles não sairiam.

Não pude evitar deixar minhas mãos vagarem pelas suas coxas, não eram como eu tinha imaginado, eram muito melhor. Ela estava gostando porque que segurou os meus cabelos com força que até chegava a doer.

- Edward – Ela gemeu meu nome quando parei de beijar seus lábios e passei para o pescoço – Vamos sair daqui.

Quando ela me falou isso a aposta com o meu irmão me voltou a mente, ela só esta fazendo isso para me fazer perder.

Separei-me dela bruscamente e fui para o banheiro masculino, se tivesse pensado duas vezes não teria saído nunca.

Ela passou o resto da noite a uma distância segura de mim, provavelmente pensado que tinha ido longe demais e precisava recuar para repensar suas estratégias de jogo.

Chegamos em casa depois de uma viagem desconfortável de carro. Ela não falou nada e sequer se mexeu no banco do carro.

- Boa noite – Me falou antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

Tomei um banho para tirar o cheiro de balada do corpo e cai na cama, claro ainda pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

_- Edward? – Bella bateu na minha porta e abriu um pouco para ver se eu estava aqui dentro._

_- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Perguntei levantando um pouco o corpo._

_- Desculpa, eu te acordei?_

_- Não, eu acabei de deitar – Respondi acendendo a luz o abajur._

_- Eu sei que não vou conseguir dormir se não me desculpar por hoje – Ela abriu a porta e ficou parada lá, vestindo só uma camisola curta e muito sexy._

_- Bella você não precisa... – Quando comecei a falar ela entrou no quarto andando rápido e colocou o dedo em cima dos meus lábios._

_Com esse leve toque tive vontade de agarrá-la e terminar o tínhamos começado na boate._

_- Me deixa terminar – Ela pediu, não tinha como negar nada pra ela nesse momento – O que eu fiz foi errado, não deveria ter te tentado daquela forma. Me perdoa?_

_Ela segurou as minhas mãos e me olhou suplicante, como poderia negar qualquer coisa para aquele ser tão encantador._

_- Não se preocupa com isso – Para deixá-la mais aliviada beijei sua mão e sorri._

_- Eu adoro quando você sorri assim – Ela falou também sorrindo e passando o dedo próximo aos meus lábios._

_- Eu adoro tudo em você – A puxei pela cintura e selei nossos lábios._

_Rapidamente suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos e quando ela gemeu baixo percebi que ela estava gostando tanto quando eu._

_Ela parou de me beijar para deixar um rasto de fogo perto da minha orelha. Deitei sobre ela na cama e minhas mãos logo estavam na suas coxas, sentindo a pele macia. Ela mordeu minha orelha e voltou a me beijar, tirei sua camisola e vi pela primeira vez o seu corpo quase nu, era exatamente como tinha imaginado, perfeita._

_- Perfeita – Falei beijando o seu colo para logo descer para os seus seios. Ela gemeu ainda mais com isso._

_Senti ela puxando meus cabelos enquanto a beijava. _

_- Você quer que eu pare? – Perguntei a tocando na intimidade por cima da calcinha, só para provocá-la._

_- Não, por favor não – Ela falou já com a respiração irregular._

_- Então pede – Falei depositando um beijo leve vale dos seus seios._

_- Continua, por favor – Ela falou jogando a cabeça para trás._

_Sorri com isso e desci mais meus beijos até chegar na beira da sua calcinha. A puxei pra baixo correndo meus dedos por toda a sua perna até chegar aos seus tornozelos. Retirei a calcinha e joguei para um canto do quarto, depositei um beijo quente em cima do seu pé e voltei traçando beijos por toda a sua perna._

_Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e me olhou quando já estava nos seus joelhos._

_- Porque você está em torturando assim? – Perguntou fazendo um beicinho irresistível. _

_- Você foi má comigo hoje – Respondi beijando a parte interna da sua coxa._

_- Então me puna – Ela falou sorrindo maliciosa._

_- Lembre-se senhorita Swan. Foi você quem pediu – Falei isso e sem dizer mais nada a penetrei com um dos meus dedos. _

_Ela caiu novamente na cama e gemeu alto. Removi meu dedo só para penetrar outro, ela gemeu mais. _

_- Você gosta disso? – Perguntei deitando em cima dela, ainda a penetrando._

_- Edward – Ela gemeu mais quando alcancei os seus lábios – Eu preciso de você._

_Ela estava implorando, gostei disso. Me livrei das roupas que ainda vestia._

_- Você está pronta pra mim? – Perguntei beijando a sua orelha._

_- Por favor – Ela implorou mais uma vez._

_A penetrei e ela encurvou o corpo para me dar melhor acesso. Não pude deixar de dar um gemido, a senti se agarrando as minhas costas com as unhas. _

_Devagar comecei a me movimentar entrando e saindo dela e cada vez que fazia isso os dois gemiam._

_- Mais rápido – Ela mordeu meu ombro. Acho que deveria até estar sangrando, mas agora não sentia dor alguma, só prazer._

Acordei sobressaltado e ofegante. Eu tinha sonhado com a Bella e tinha sido um sonho muito quente e sexy. Levantei da cama e joguei água no meu rosto que estava suado. Sai do quarto e fui em direção a cozinha.

Quando entrei vi a porta da geladeira aberta e sabia que não conseguiria olhar para Bella, depois do sonho que tive. Estava pronto para deixar a cozinha quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás para me olhar. Quando vi aquele sorriso e os cabelos castanhos, todos os detalhes do sonho voltaram a minha mente, eu precisava dela e tinha que ser logo senão iria enlouquecer.

- Não está conseguindo dormir? – Ela ainda estava escondida atrás da porta da geladeira, de onde estava a única coisa que conseguia ver era a sua cabeça.

- Não – Respondi sem olhá-la.

- Eu também não – Ela falou e voltou a ficar totalmente oculta pela porta – Acho que deve ser fome. Vou fazer um lanche, você quer?

Quando ela mencionou percebi que estava com fome, não tinha comido nada desde o sorvete que nós dividimos a tarde, mas não sabia se poderia confiar em mim na presença dela depois do sonho que tive.

Até que ela fechou a porta da geladeira e vi que usava só uma calcinha de renda rosa e uma blusinha fina até a altura do umbigo.

Estava com os dois pés fincados no chão e os olhos grudados na sua pouca roupa. Ela gargalhou e se aproximou de mim.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que encarar é feio? – Ela perguntou como quem dá uma bronca.

- Eu não estou com fome – Sai de lá o mais rápido que foi possível.

Ela está aqui a menos de um dia e já conseguiu acabar comigo.

Tudo que tenho que me lembrar é que ela está fazendo isso só pra me fazer perder uma aposta.

* * *

**N/B:** Oi gente,

As coisas estão cada vez mais azuis pro lado do Edward hein? Ainda resta sangue para manter o cérebro dele, pq parece q ele está, digamos que, em outra extremidade do corpo hehehe

Bjus

Beka.

* * *

N/A: Ola pessoas

Super capitulo para comemorar o dia dos namorados. Parabens para voces que ja tem alguem e boa sorte para nos que ainda estamos na procura.

Devo admitir que tenho pena do Edward, ele vai passar por poucas e boas ainda.

Foto da "roupa" da Bella no meu perfil.

Como sempre obrigada a minha linda beta. Beka você facilita a minha vida pra que eu possa complicar a do Edward, muito obrigada.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura


	5. Você não tem nada de inocente

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Você não tem nada de inocente.

Isso não estava sendo nada fácil, só o fato de pesar que ela esta perto já provoca reações incontroláveis no meu corpo.

Decidi começar essa segunda-feira como um novo dia, respirar fundo se tornou minha atividade mais corriqueira. Respirei fundo três vezes antes de levantar, durante o banho mais exercício de respiração, agora estou preparando o café da manha e respirando fundo como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Bella tinha um poder de ser extremamente silenciosa, meu deus fico só pensando o que é capaz de fazer na cama. FOCO EDWARD, FOCO. Estou com a atenção redobrada para quando ela sair daquele quarto. Não quero, ou melhor, não posso ser pego desprevenido, meu coração não agüentaria.

Finalmente ouvi a porta do quarto abrindo e o barulho dos seus sapatos de salto no corredor. Abaixei a visão para a omelete que estava fazendo, vou esperar ela sentar e olhar diretamente nos seus olhos, porque se estiver de saias, esqueço a aposta e vai ser agora mesmo.

- Bom dia – Ela falou assim que entrou na cozinha e parou bem do meu lado, acho que estou perdendo o foco, colocou a mão no meu ombro, estou me sentindo tonto também, beijou o meu rosto – Dormiu bem? – Meus pulmões diminuíram de tamanho e nem a coisa da respiração consigo fazer mais.

Afastou-se e sentou na banqueta do balcão, abri a geladeira para esfriar o sangue, sentia os seus olhos me encarando fervorosamente.

Essa mulher exala um poder sobrenatural.

Respirei fundo, voltei para o fogão e tirei as omeletes.

- Bom dia, esta com fome? – Perguntei já passando um prato para ela, ainda sem manter contato visual.

- Estou morrendo – Ela respondeu entusiasmada – Algum problema?

A sua pergunta "inocente" me fez levantar a cabeça abruptamente, esquecendo de respirar fundo antes e mesmo olhando diretamente nos seus olhos não escapei da influencia que aquelas piscinas de chocolate derretido podem ter em um homem.

- Porque pergunta? – Consegui perguntar e ela sorriu satisfeita, esta se divertindo demais com a minha situação.

- Você esta um pouco distante essa manha.

- Dormi pouco essa noite.

- Ah que pena, se puder fazer alguma coisa para tornar suas noites mais agradáveis me diga, por favor – Claro que meu corpo respondeu a isso, Bella sabe muito bem quais palavras usar.

Sorri em resposta e fingi grande interesse no meu prato.

- Você tem algum plano para hoje? – Perguntou levantando e roçando o corpo no meu quando andava ate a maquina de café.

- Não, por quê? – Acho que deveria ter respondido "muito ocupado", mas agora é tarde demais.

Voltou a sentar ao meu lado e virou ligeiramente o corpo para que pudesse ter visão panorâmica da sua espetacular cruzada de pernas. Varias imagens surgiram em minha mente daquelas lindas e languidas pernas envolverem minha cintura enquanto minhas mãos sentiam livremente a pele macia dos seus seios.

FOCO EDWARD, FOCO.

- Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse ir a um evento que tenho que comparecer – Ser torturado em publico, acho que não – Eu não quero ir sozinha.

- Desculpa, mas acho melhor não – Ate porque minha vida depende disso.

- Awwwnnn, por favor – Ela implorou colocando o queixo no meu ombro – Eu realmente não quero ir sozinha.

- Tudo bem, irei com você – Nesse momento concordaria ate se ela me pedisse para testar a gravidade e pular pela janela do prédio. Antes de pular ainda perguntaria se queria algum tipo de acrobacia enquanto despencava.

- Você é um anjo – Depositou um beijo no meu rosto e levantou da banqueta – Tenho que ir. Vamos sair mais ou menos as 9 e meia.

- Tenha um bom dia – Falei para ela, ainda encarando meu prato.

- Você também – Me beijou mais uma vez e saiu do apartamento.

Também deixei o apartamento para ir ao trabalho.

- Bom dia, Edward – Mary sorriu de trás da sua mesa.

- Bom dia, Mary – Sorri para ela e senti um certo olhar malicioso.

Será que todas as mulheres do planeta sabem que estou de jejum?

- Você contou para a Mary – Acusei meu irmão assim que entrei na nossa sala.

- O que? – Ele perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Não banca o idiota, mesmo você sendo um – Estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu – Você contou para a Mary e aposto que deu algum dinheiro para ela também se jogar para cima de mim.

- Pelo visto a Bella esta fazendo um excelente trabalho – Ele sorriu mais e voltou a mexer nos papeis na sua frente – Você esta ate alucinando.

- Ela esta me torturando – Falei mais para mim mesmo que para o meu irmão.

- Sinto em dizer, mas tenho o pressentimento que não esta nem começando – Bateu nas minhas costas antes de sair da sala e me deixar sozinho.

Odiava admitir, mas ele tem toda razão. Esse fim de semana não foi em 1% de todo poder de fogo que Isabella Swan tem guardado. Acho que deve começar a escrever um testamento porque tenho a certeza que não chego ao fim desse mês vivo.

Cheguei em casa já atrasado para o evento que teria que ir com a Bella essa noite, tudo graças a um cliente que sempre tem a razão porque tem dinheiro para pagar por isso.

Assim que me virei, depois de ter fechado a porta, vi Bella andando, ou melhor, flutuando ate mim. Estava absolutamente linda, com um vestido azul marinho na altura das coxas, as alças cruzavam no pescoço e uma fenda sugestiva mostrava a pele alva do vale dos seus seios, quase como um pedido para ser tocada. Sorriu e parou na minha frente com as mãos na cintura.

- Você esta atrasado – Me deu uma bronca ainda sorrindo.

- Desculpa, tive um imprevisto no trabalho – E aqui estou pateticamente me desculpando para essa mulher que me faz comer em sua mão.

- Tudo bem – Virou e voltou pelo corredor entrando no meu quarto.

No meu quarto?

A segui e quase esbarramos um no outro.

- Tomei a liberdade de separar sua roupa, tudo que tem que fazer é entrar naquele banheiro e sair cheiroso – Segurou o cabide com as roupas do lado do corpo e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Prometo não demorar – Entrei no banheiro já tirando a roupa.

Quando sai a encontrei mexendo o celular parada na frente da cama onde tinha coloca minhas roupas.

Respirou fundo e sorriu satisfeita.

- Você esta muito cheiroso – Falou colocando o celular na minha mesinha de cabeceira.

- Obrigado – Agradeci, guardando o elogio que ela sempre esta deliciosamente cheirosa – Isso que devo vestir?

- Sim, claro – Abaixou para pegar o cabide me proporcionando uma visão privilegiada da sua bunda, meu deus que bunda – Vou te dar privacidade.

Fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Finalmente olhei as roupas que tinha separado, uma calca jeans preta e uma camisa social branca, tinha separado uma jaqueta cinza também. Pelo visto seria exibido hoje, e ela queria ter certeza que estou vestido de acordo. Ela escolheu ate a minha cueca, essa mulher esta fora de controle e sou eu quem esta sofrendo.

- Edward você esta pronto? – Perguntou batendo na porta. Sorte que só faltava a jaqueta.

- Estou sim – Respondi abrindo a porta e a recebendo uma avaliação da cabeça aos pés.

Abri os braços esperando a avaliação.

- Aprovado – Fez sinal positivo com o dedo e sorriu – Você esta lindo.

- Obrigado – Agradeci e desci os olhos para suas pernas nuas – Mas ninguém vai estar olhando para mim.

Sorriu divertida e pegou minha mão, me arrastando para a porta.

- Melhor nos apressarmos – Vestiu um casaco longo por cima do vestido e saímos para a festa.

- Para o que é esta festa afinal de contas? – Perguntei tirando o carro da vaga.

- Lançamento do perfume City Lights da Lacoste – Respondeu mostrando o convite do evento.

- Parece uma coisa bem grande.

- Você nem imagina nas coisas que fizemos para isso, vai estar em todos os jornais amanha.

Quando chegamos entendi o que quis dizer, essa festa era maior que poderia prever.

Fomos parados por um repórter que reconheceu Bella.

- Algumas palavras sobre a campanha Isabella? – Ele perguntou segurando um microfone.

- Claro – Respondeu sorrindo e se aproximou dele – Trabalhar com a Lacoste é sempre um prazer gigantesco, estamos felizes que tenham nos confiado o lançamento da nova fragrância.

Parei de ouvir a entrevista quando vi minha irmaa se aproximando de mim.

- Então você também esta aqui? – A beijei e ela sorriu.

- Não perderia por nada – Falou orgulhosa – Afinal aquele "Make the city your own" é de minha autoria.

- Parabéns, festa esta linda.

- Isso é mérito da Bella, ela é a idealizadora disso tudo.

- Cadê o Jasper?

- Esta li – Apontou em direção a porta – Falando como o Japão, você sabe há essa hora o mercado financeiro já esta bombando.

- Claro – Concordei e nesse momento Bella se juntou a nos.

- Oi, Alice – Ela falou e olhou em volta – Vamos entrar, o melhor da festa esta la dentro.

- Vamos – Nos dois concordamos.

- Cadê o Jasper? – Bella perguntou para a Alice.

Ela apontou para ele no canto tentando falar com o Japão.

- Vamos entrar – Falou para ele tocando seu ombro.

- Encontro vocês la dentro – Ele respondeu tampando o telefone.

Bella e Alice passaram a noite conversando com todo mundo e Jasper e eu passamos a noite do bar.

- Como vai indo a aposta? – Ele perguntou depois de um momento de silencio.

- Da única maneira que poderia ir mal, muito mal.

- Ela esta te torturando muito? – Tudo mundo se diverte com a minha desgraca.

- Essa mulher merece um premio depois dessa – Respondi e vi as duas se aproximando de nos.

- Essa festa é um hit – Alice falou animada.

- Um brinde a isso – Jasper sugeriu levantando o copo.

Brindamos e Alice viu alguém que tinha que apresentar para o Jasper e saiu arrastando ele através do salão.

- Gostando da festa – Ela sabe muito bem que o seu corpo perto é a melhor maneira de me fazer perder essa aposta.

- Muito – Respondo tentando, e falando miseravelmente, manter uma fachada inabalável – A campanha esta ótima.

- Obrigada – Falou bem perto do meu ouvido roçando seus lábios nele.

- Não faz isso comigo – Implorei a fazendo sorrir e soltar uma rajada de ar quente no meu pescoço.

- O que?

- Você sabe que não é inocente, não precisa fingir.

- Claro que sou inocente – Achou que seria convincente dizer isso enquanto descia a mão pelas minhas costas.

- Você não tem nada de inocente, Isabella Swan – Não resisti mais e a puxei para um beijo ardente sentindo meu corpo queimar pelo contato. E eu estava adorando ser queimado por Isabella Swan

* * *

**N/B: **

"Você não tem nada de inocente, Isabella Swan"... morri aqui com essa frase. Juro que tem horas que tenho certeza que ele vai agüentar, mas, tem outras, que parece claro q ele vai cair

Bem, só nos resta encher a caixa da Ju de reviews pra ela upar rapidinho

Bjus

Beka

* * *

N/A: Ola amores

Coitadinho do Ed, ele sofre demais da conta.

Como disse a Beka, só deixar reviews que o próximo sai super rápido.

Beijos e ate a próxima leitura.


	6. Shampoo de morango

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Shampoo de morango

Às vezes acredito que os deuses estão ao meu favor, depois do beijo de ontem na festa não consegui ficar sozinho com a Bella, passou a ser altamente requisitada. Então tudo que fazia era lançar olhares significativos enquanto discutia estratégias de marketing, posicionamento e branding. Estava confiante que o beijo significava que a minha aposta estava perdida naquela noite, que eu iria desistir e arrancar suas roupas no segundo que entrássemos no apartamento.

Por um momento depois que acordei pensei que era o que tinha acontecido, mas estava sozinho na cama e ainda de jejum. Uma noite com a Bella seria impossível de esquecer.

Levantei da cama e tomei um banho rápido, quando entrei na cozinha tive que passar a mão no queixo para ter certeza que não estava babando.

La estava ela em toda sua gloria com uma espátula na mão encarando uma frigideira e usando um avental.

Conseguia ate vê-la andando no quarto de salto alto o avental como única peça de roupa e com a espátula na mão, enquanto eu estava amarrado na cama indefeso, ela diria "Pede para ser punido" e bateria a espátula na palma da mão duas vezes, eu imploraria e ela sorria satisfeita e diria "Onde você quer ser punido, Edward?".

- Edward – Voltei da fantasia com ela estralando os dedos perto do meu rosto e chamando meu nome.

- Sim – Respondi meio abestalhado.

- Você estava longe – Ela sorriu e ainda me sentia meio abestalhado – No que estava pensando?

- Nada – Andei para longe dela passando de meio abestalhado, para total e completo – Trabalho.

- Tudo bem – Eu podia senti-la sorrindo, era como se essa abstinência quando existe tanta oferta estivesse me transformando em um super humano – Café da manha?

- Não, obrigado – Tinha que sair desse apartamento o quanto antes – Ate mais tarde – Falei já porta a fora.

- Retira a aposta – Falei para o meu irmão.

Ele me olhou, girou os olhos e voltou a examinar papeis.

- Estou falando serio – Girei a cadeira na sua direção e apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Esta desistindo? – Sorriu vitorioso – Disse que não resistia uma semana.

- Você não tem noção do que ela esta fazendo comigo.

Ele gargalhou mais vitorioso.

- Eu não vou sobreviver.

- Não se esqueça de passar o carro para o meu nome antes.

- Você não vai retirar a aposta?

- Nope – Respondeu já contando os louros de sua vitoria.

-Você é uma criatura infeliz, Emmett Cullen – Era inútil discutir com ele, Emmett sempre foi o mais dedicado quando a questão é aposta.

- Vai desistir?

- Claro que não – Era oficial estava de mal humor.

Sou um ser humano, devem existir leis que me protejam do que estava acontecendo.

- Vai ter uma reuniãozinha lá na casa da Rose, esta dentro? – Meu irmão perguntou quando estávamos fechando a loja.

- Não, prometi visitar a mamãe – Sim, ainda estava de mal humor.

- Então ate amanhã.

Acenei com a mão e entrei no meu carro.

Entrei na casa da minha mãe pela porta da cozinha.

- Oi, mãe – Falei para chamar sua atenção e recebi um caloroso sorriso em resposta – Esqueceu do nosso jantar? – Perguntei olhando a cozinha impecavelmente limpa.

Seus olhos arregalaram e em seguida fez cara de desculpas.

- Me desculpa, mas é que fiquei concentrada nesse livro e nem notei as horas passando, e o seu pai esta no hospital.

- Tudo bem, mãe – Tranqüilizei e sorri – Vamos pedir uma pizza.

- Que absurdo – Falou indignada – Não vou permitir que coma pizza no jantar comigo.

- O que sugere então?

- Vou preparar alguma coisa – Respondeu já abrindo armários, geladeira, acendendo bocas do fogão. Em poucos segundos a cozinha estava transformada.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntei sem me aproximar muito, ela cortava coisas freneticamente.

- Porque não abre uma garrafa de vinho – Sugeriu sem parar o que estava fazendo.

Começamos a beber vinho e logo a cozinha estava cheirando comida caseira.

- O que esta havendo? – Perguntou quando já estávamos comendo.

- Nada, por quê?

- Emmett esta morando com a Rosalie e a Bella esta morando no apartamento de vocês – Ela estava desconfiada, mas não poderia dizer a verdade, pelo amor que tenho pela minha mãe, ela não precisa saber de nada – O que esta acontecendo?

- Não é nada – Pensa Edward, pensa – Bella teve um problema com o encanamento do seu apartamento e Emmett ofereceu o seu quarto para ela enquanto a reforma acontece – Agora torce para ela acreditar.

- É só isso? – Claro que ainda esta desconfiada.

- Sim – Respondi o mais natural possível – Isso esta uma delicia.

Depois do jantar e ajudá-la com a louça suja, a noite já estava alta.

- Melhor ir andando – Falei considerando a hipótese de dormir no meu antigo quarto – Obrigado pelo jantar mãe.

- Desculpa por ter esquecido.

- Sem problemas – A beijei a mais uma vez.

As escadas que levavam para o andar de cima estavam muito apelativas, mas se resolvesse ficar iria gerar perguntas para as quais não teria resposta.

Entrei em casa cauteloso, torcendo para que a Bella ainda estivesse na casa da Rosalie e assim me permitindo entrar no meu quarto e fechar a porta com a chave. Acho que a melhor solução para esse problema é fugir dela como o diabo foge da cruz. Covarde eu sei, mas é o melhor que consegui pensar para sobreviver.

Eu fiz alguma coisa muito errada na vida passada, ou talvez tenha sido alguma coisa muito certa, mas na hora errada. Aqui estava na minha frente a visão do paraíso justamente quando não posso pular o muro.

Bella estava saindo do meu banheiro, ate ai tudo bem, se ela não estivesse enrolada na minha toalha e com os cabelos molhados. Engoli a saliva de forma dolorosa. Nada esta tão ruim que não possa piorar, então ela sorriu de forma travessa e mordeu o lábio. Todo o sangue que corria em minhas veias se alojou em um único lugar.

- Usei o seu chuveiro, espero que não se importe – Os seus cabelos cheiravam a morango e o seu corpo a pecado, podia sentir meus neurônios morrendo pela falta de oxigênio – O outro deu um problema e parou de funcionar.

Aposto que não tem nada errado com esse chuveiro e isso foi milimetricamente calculado para me fazer perder a posta.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos fazendo o quarto encher com o seu doce aroma.

- Não tem problema – Falei com a impressão que não era eu.

- Você é um amor – Se aproximou ficando na ponta dos pés, o seu cheiro esta marcado na minha cabeça como ferro em brasa, beijou o meu rosto e saiu do quarto como se não tivesse feito nada.

Ao entrar no banheiro, conseguia sentir seu cheiro tomando todo o lugar. Eu praticamente conseguia vê-la passando o sabonete por aquelas pernas torneadas e por sua barriga lisinha. Meu estado de dureza, que já era constante, ficou mais sério ainda

Entrei no box, ainda repetindo todas as técnicas de respiração possíveis para me acalmar. Tentei pensar em milhares de coisas broxantes para que pudesse me controlar e tomar um banho de água gelada. A inflação, Barack Obama, Tony Ramos, _Schwarzenegger_em Junior... toda e qualquer coisa estava válida para me tirar daquela situação humilhante. Mas, todo o meu autocontrole foi para o espaço quando vi aquele vidro de xampu ao lado do meu no Box, era o xampu dela, o cheiro de morangos que me atormentava dia e noite

Imediatamente, comecei a vê-la com aquele vidro nas mãos, lavando os longos cabelos castanhos enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo. Eu conseguia sentir o toque de sua pele em minhas mãos, que, instintivamente, apertavam meu membro num suave vai e vem. Fechei os olhos aproveitando o cheiro para imaginar que ela estava ali fazendo aqueles movimentos. Minha respiração ficou irregular conforme os movimentos aceleravam, senti o corpo enrijecer conforme diversas imagens de Bella se passavam por minha mente, me levando ao êxtase rapidamente. Encostei a testa nos azulejos para recuperar o controle do meu corpo, respirando fundo e tendo a certeza que ela seria a minha morte.

Preciso dessa mulher, o quanto antes.

* * *

**N/B: **Edward tá perdendo os neurônios, fatão...

Vamos animar a Ju deixando reviews ok

Bjus

Beka

**N/A:** Ola queridas.

Edward só se ferra, fato.

Desculpa a demora, mas esta difícil arrumar tempo. Essa semana as coisas acalmaram, entao ai esta mais um para vocês.

Me digam se gostaram.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	7. Aquele baby doll

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Aquele baby doll

Eu passei de um estado deplorável, para um estado de completo e total caso perdido.

Desde o banho que encontrei o xampu da Bella no banheiro, não posso sentir cheiro, ouvir o nome, ver a cor de morango que já penso nela e todo o sangue do meu corpo se reúne em um único lugar.

Agora estava aqui trabalhando sem incomodar ninguém, quanto a janela de e-mail parece na tela. Iria ignorar se não tivesse escrito "você recebeu uma nova mensagem de Bella Swan". Ela não tinha motivo algum para me mandar um e-mail, então nem tinha idéia sobre o que isso poderia ser a respeito.

Ponderei tanto se deveria abrir ou não o e-mail que a janela desapareceu, me fazendo assim ter que abrir a caixa de entrada. Estava la no topo de lista o email da Bella, olhei o assunto e tive a certeza que não poderia, ou deveria ler esse e-mail. Estava escrito apenas "Leia sozinho". Pelo visto ela iria me torturar tecnologicamente também.

Olhei na direção do meu irmão e ele falava animadamente no telefone, totalmente alheio ao meu debate interno.

Um e-mail intitulado "Leia sozinho" não pode significar coisa muito boa. Só pode ser alguma que vai me fazer subir pelas paredes desse escritório. Olhei meu irmão de novo e pensei que talvez devesse esperar para chegar em casa e só depois que estivesse sozinho de verdade ler o e-mail.

Voltei a olhar a tela do meu computador e o e-mail não tinha nenhum anexo, então provavelmente não deve ser tão ruim, mas por outro lado minha imaginação tem funcionado a milhão desde que essa bendita aposta foi feita, ela poderia ter colocado uma receita de morango com qualquer coisa, que já seria capaz de imaginá-la coberta com isso deitada na minha cama.

- Ed – Emmett quase me matou quando chamou meu nome do outro lado da sala, sentia como se estivesse procurando pornô no computador do meu pai, e poderia ser pego a qualquer momento.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo com uma expressão desconfiada.

- O que você quer, Emmett? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Tenho que sair, volto logo – Ele respondeu ainda me olhando desconfiado.

- Tudo bem – Dispensei-o e voltei a olhar os papeis da mesa como se fossem muito interessantes.

Emmett saiu da sala me deixando sozinho com o e-mail. Olhei da tela para a porta, alguém poderia bater e pedir para entrar a qualquer momento, e não sei qual vai ser meu estado depois de ler esse e-mail.

Respirei fundo e decidi que sou curioso demais para deixar essa para mais tarde. Cliquei no email e como tinha imaginado nada alem de texto, muito texto, seja la o que Bella escreveu ela foi muito detalhista e provavelmente gráfica.

Respirei fundo uma ultima vez e me entreguei.

_Assunto: Leia sozinho _

_De: Bella Swan (bella_swan ampbem . com)_

_Para: Edward Cullen (edwardcullen doisemdois . com)_

_Bom tarde Edward,_

_Estava pensando em você, então resolvi escrever um e-mail. _

_Você provavelmente esta ocupado com alguma coisa então vou ser breve. _

_Para dizer a verdade não tenho muito a dizer, só queria que soubesse que estou pensando em você._

_Sonhei com você esta noite e não tive a oportunidade de te contar de manhã, então vou contar agora._

_Eu estava parada na areia de uma praia deserta, olhando em direção ao mar, você estava parado bem na minha frente, de costas, tudo que conseguia ver era a pele branca das suas costas quase brilhando a luz do luar e os seus lindos cabelos ruivos sendo gentilmente acariciados pela suave brisa. Comecei a andar em sua direção e como quem sente o movimento, você me pediu para ficar exatamente onde estava, e entrou no mar em seguida._

_Fiquei observando-o dar longas braçadas e depois de alguns minutos voltar para a areia andando devagar em minha direção, me lembro de não conseguir tirar os olhos do seu corpo molhado pela água salgada e imaginar o quanto delicioso deveria estar naquele momento. Quando chegou perto, mas não o suficiente para que pudesse tocá-lo, parou e me olhou nos olhos. Sorriu e perguntou se não tinha vergonha por ficar te encarando, respondi que você é impossível de não se encarar, sorriu mais e fechou a distancia que faltava entre nos. Beijando-me de forma firme e urgente, como se nosso tempo fosse curto e tudo tinha que ser feito naquele momento._

_Inconsciente dos nossos atos deitamos na areia, você me cobriu com seu corpo sem parar de me beijar. Senti uma crescente necessidade de te-lo de forma mais completa, mas tudo que fazia era me beijar sem sequer me acariciar, comecei a passar minhas unhas pela pele macia das suas costas o fazendo gemer e finalmente me dar o que tanto queria. _

_Em um movimento rápido você desfez o nó do meu biquíni e o tirou do caminho parando vários segundos e simplesmente olhando-os, naquele momento me senti como a mulher mais desejada do mundo. Voltou a me beijar, mas dessa vez no pescoço, beijos suaves e quentes que deixavam um rastro de fogo sobre minha pele, quando seus lábios atingiram meus seios tive a sensação que entraria em combustão, e ainda sim tudo que queria era mais e mais. Você me deu mais, passou a beijar a pele da minha barriga enquanto me tocava por cima da calcinha do biquíni, mais uma vez meu corpo queimou._

_Puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu e o beijei ainda mais urgente que tinha me beijado antes, nesse ponto estávamos os dois nus e tudo que queria era te-lo inteiramente só para mim._

_Fui varrida da fantasia pelo meu despertador, mas todas as sensações ainda estão vividas em minha mente._

_Não vou tomar mais o seu tempo._

_Beijos_

_Bella._

Tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar a tela do computador como se estivesse sido hipnotizado pelo que estava lá. Enquanto lia o e-mail todas aquelas cenas do sonho passaram pela cabeça como um filme, eu e Bella sozinhos em uma praia deserta e ela toda para mim.

Respirei fundo ainda olhando o e-mail, O telefone começou a tocar insistentemente, tirei do gancho e recoloquei, não estava em condições de falar com ninguém agora.

Respirei fundo mais algumas vezes para recobrar os sentidos. Isso que Bella estava fazendo comigo já estava passando os limites, sinto que vou morrer a qualquer instante, se não ceder e essa mulher.

Voltei para casa no fim do dia sem ter muita certeza como tinha conseguido trabalhar depois do e-mail.

Ela não estava, provavelmente ainda no escritório e não voltaria para casa tão cedo.

Tomei um banho frio, não me permitindo pensar naquela mulher e nem no sou cheio, tentadoramente delicioso.

Decidi criar um programa para a noite, já que Bella não estava poderia mofar na frente da televisão assistindo algum filme que não me lembrasse em nada dela e depois ir para a cama antes que ela chegasse.

Como a noite estava fria comecei a preparar um chocolate quente, esquecendo do fato que chocolate casa muito bem com morangos, então isso me faria lembrar-se dela e do seu maldito sonho.

Meus planos eram perfeitos ate que ouvi o barulho da porta.

Porque será que pensei que teria a sorte de não vê-la essa noite?

- Boa noite – Ela sorriu assim que me viu na cozinha.

Lembrei do sonho que me descreveu e nem precisei olhar para baixo para ter certeza que já estava mais duro que uma rocha. Sou um ser patético e sem solução.

- Boa noite – Respondi dando graças por estarmos de lados diferentes do balcão – Chegou cedo hoje – Cedo demais para o meu bem.

Ela respirou fundo fazendo seu peito subir e descer, acho que minha situação acaba de piorar. Acho que pior que isso só se meu pinto cair, ate porque não ficar mais duro é impossível.

- Preciso de um descanso – Ela sorriu mais e apoiou as duas mãos no balcão para olhar o que estava fazendo – Chocolate quente?

- Quer um pouco? – Tenho certeza que perguntei isso encarando o decote dela.

Ainda sorrindo ela colocou o indicador entre os dentes como quem pensa. Agora tenho certeza, Bella é filha do capeta, impossível saber tantas formas de deixar um homem maluco sem fazer grandes gestos e ser humana.

- Você me espera tomar um banho rápido? – Perguntou finalmente.

Claro que minha mente trabalhou exatamente como tem trabalhado desde que meu inferno particular se mudou para o apartamento. Imediatamente a imaginei entrando no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro para que esquentasse, depois lentamente tirando peça por peça de roupa ate ficar completamente nua, o banheiro já estaria cheio de vapor nessa altura, ela prenderia os cabelos em um coque frouxo antes de entrar na ducha, a água caindo pelo seu corpo como uma caricia enquanto faz espuma nas mãos, essa espuma sendo esfregada em seus lindos e firmes seios...

- EDWARD – Ela chamou alto e assim que voltei do meu sonho acordado, apontou para a panela trasbordando – Volto em um instante.

Desliguei o fogo e respirei fundo para tentar realinhar as idéias, essa mulher vai acabar comigo ate o fim dessa aposta.

Preparei mais chocolate, servi duas xícaras e coloquei a dela em cima da mesa de centro da sala, não precisa ser muito gênio para saber que ela vai querer assistir o filme comigo só para me torturar ainda mais.

- O que vamos assistir? – Ela perguntou animada entrando na sala e sentando do meu lado depois de pegar sua xícara.

Não me atrevi tirar os olhos da tela da televisão, anulei ate minha visão periférica para evitar ter qualquer relance da sua aparência. Já estava com uma almofada no colo, se a olhasse essa almofada provavelmente começaria a levitar.

- Kill Bill – Respondi apertando o botão do controle para o filme começar.

- Legal – Ela falou ainda mais animada e se aconchegou mais perto de mim.

Puxei a manta e cobri nos dois, já tinha visto um vulto de pernas de fora e não preciso de mais incentivo por hoje.

O filme começou e logo varias pessoas começaram a morrer, tudo que se via era sangue e nada mais, mas não seguia fazer meu cérebro prestar atenção. Ela estava perto fazendo seu cheiro me atingir em cheio e nem o chocolate conseguia disfarçar isso, alias estava deixando ainda pior.

Aqueles cheiros estavam me deixando mais que louco.

Agora nesse instante Bella estava deitada na mesa de centro da sala usando somente uma calcinha pequena, ela sorri de satisfação quando derramo o chocolate morno no vale dos seus seios e arca as costas assim que minha língua toca sua pele, suspira fundo quando chupo um de seus mamilos fazendo sua pele se arrepiar e desejar mais pelo toque da minha língua.

- Edward – Falou baixo no meu ouvido me fazendo voltar da fantasia – Porque você não esta prestando atenção no filme?

Estava tentando com todas as minhas forças ignorá-la e fingir que aquele ar quente da sua respiração não estava na base do meu pescoço.

- Você esta me ignorando? – Perguntou se movimentando no sofá, fazendo assim a manta descobrir o seu corpo.

Eu nunca estive no paraíso, pelo menos que me lembre, mas tenho certeza que é muito parecido com a imagem que tenho nesse instante. Bella estava vestindo um baby doll cor de rosa, que faria qualquer homem perder a cabeça e dizer sim sem esperar a pergunta. Eu faria dessa pouca roupa em pedaços com meus dentes, com muito prazer.

- Eu não gosto de ser ignorada – Ela tinha perdido totalmente a necessidade de me atacar devagar, estava usando munição completa. Primeiro com o e-mail, agora com essa insinuação.

- Para – Pedi o que soou como um suplicia.

- Não estou fazendo nada – Falou isso enquanto deslizava os dedos pela gola da minha camiseta, fazendo todos os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem, deve ser um dom das mulheres sensuais terem as mãos quentes.

FOCO EDWARD, FOCO.

- Não me ignora – Pediu passando a palma da mão no meu peito por cima da camisa.

- Bella, por favor – Sim, comecei a implorar.

- Você que esta me ignorando – Dessa vez sua mão atingiu a barra da minha camiseta e ela voltou acariciando minha pele.

Senti cada músculo do corpo queimar com o esforço sob humano que estava fazendo para me manter parado, ainda encarava a televisão sem conseguir enxergar nada alem de um borrão.

- Você continua me ignorando – Ela reclamou, ainda passando a mão delicadamente sobre a minha barriga.

- Agora quem não esta prestando atenção no filme é você - Falei essa frase muito rápido, nem tenho certeza se ela me entendeu.

- Porque nos preocuparmos com um filme se podemos fazer coisa muito melhor – Minha cabeça esta girando? Porque sinto girar.

- Bella, por favor – Pedi mais uma vez, tentando me lembrar porque estou resistindo a essa mulher.

- Qual é o problema? – Ela se movimento mais e parou quase sentada no meu colo – Somos solteiros e livres.

Eu tenho um motivo, só não consigo me lembrar agora.

Sem retirar a almofada do meu colo, sentou posicionando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

Tem alguma coisa a ver com um carro, tenho certeza que se não resistir a essa mulher vou perder uma coisa, só não consigo lembrar o que.

- Não tem nada nos impedindo – Se inclinou sobre o meu peito colocando as duas mãos nele e falando no meu ouvido.

A olhei nos olhos e fui invadido por aquelas piscinas de chocolate derretido. Ela não era somente sexy era também linda, talvez a mulher mais linda que já vi na vida.

Um barulho alto na televisão me fez voltar da hipnose que aquela mulher me colocou. Eu não poderia ceder porque o meu carro esta em jogo e ela esta aqui para me fazer perder.

- Você vai pagar por tudo que esta fazendo comigo – Minha frase a fez sorrir divertida.

- Vou pagar como? – Perguntou para me provocar, mas agora estava desperto e resistir seria mais fácil.

- Daqui a um mês vai saber – Prometi a tirando do meu colo, levantei do sofá e andei ate meu quarto.

- Você não dura tudo isso.

* * *

N/B:

As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas pro Edward e sinceramente, tô morrendo de pena das bolas azuis dele. Eu só sei que, caso ele queira resolver esse problema, pode procurar a beta dessa fic, que ela resolve esse sem problema, e ainda te deixa com o Volvo oks... lembra de mim Edward

Oks, o momento leseira parou... agora muito sério... vamos lotar a caixa da Ju de reviews pra ter um up rapidinho

Bjus

Beka

* * *

N/A: Ola amorecos

Voces não podem negar que essa situação do Edward esta bem divertida, não para ele, claro.

Preciso dizer que adoro o próximo capitulo.

Um gostinho para incentivar vocês a deixar reviews:

"**Olhei para ela sem responder e tirei o copo da sua mão para levar-la para a pista de dança, nessa altura é melhor dançar que perder a cabeça de vez.**

**- Você esta bêbada – Ressaltei o obvio movendo nossos corpos no mesmo ritmo da musica."**


	8. Donzelas em perigo

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Donzelas em perigo.

Prova maior que as mulheres controlam minha vida, a mais nova não era do meu inferno particular, mas da minha irmã elfa maníaca obsessiva. Alice resolveu que precisamos de uma festa, ate ai concordo, mas quando disse que seria uma festa a fantasia percebi que tem imaginação demais. O Tema da festa seria "Donzelas em perigo", então alem de nos fantasiar precisamos seguir um tema. As meninas deveriam estar de fantasias que as colocavam em posição de donzelas que precisam ser protegidas e os meninos estariam com fantasias que representavam o perigo das donzelas.

Tinha ate medo da fantasia que Bella tinha escolhido, ela chegou mais cedo carregando um saco com a roupa, não seria mal se ela vestisse aquele saco, o problema era o que estava embaixo. Com certeza ela iria se superar e eu mais uma vez acabaria comendo na sua mão.

Concentrei-me em ficar pronto para a festa, tinha alugado uma fantasia de um vampiro, aproveitando que é só nisso que se fala nos últimos tempos. Ela não tinha nada de muito elaborado, uma calça preta, e uma camisa branca, por cima usaria um colete preto com desenhos em prata, uma capa preta completava a fantasia, e também tinha uma bengala, mas sem chance que passaria a noite carregando essa coisa só para parecer legal, então vou deixar a bengala em casa e assim não precisaria me livrar dela mais tarde.

Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e sai do quarto para encontrar meu inferno particular. A porta do quarto do meu irmão ainda estava fechada e não conseguia ouvir nem um ruído la dentro.

Bati levemente na porta. Ela respondeu com um "Sim" abafado.

- Bella, já estou pronto, só esperando você – Falei e me afastei depois que ela falou um tudo bem.

Sentei na banqueta da cozinha depois que coloquei uma dose de uísque.

Decidi que não deixaria Bella me afetar tanto quando estava fazendo, ela é só uma mulher, pelo amor de deus (tudo bem que é uma mulher extremamente sexy e capaz de levar um homem a loucura apenas com um sorriso).

Só preciso me concentrar que sou um homem em perfeito controle das minhas escolhas e das minhas ações. Isso soou como uma mentira deslava ate na minha imaginação.

Ela limpou a garganta para chamar minha atenção, respirei fundo, e virei a banqueta para olhá-la.

Minha boca abriu imediatamente, Bella estava vestida de chapeuzinho vermelho, uma bem safada e assanhada, com as suas lindas pernas de fora que estavam ainda mais lindas por causa dos saltos altos, uma capa que acabava na altura da sua saia e os cabelos soltos em ondas nos ombros. Ou seja, totalmente deslumbrante.

- Que olhos grandes você tem – Ela falou se aproximando e colocando a mão no meu peito.

- Vamos – Levantei ignorando a mão dela e tentando soar o mais indiferente possível, e claro falhando miseravelmente.

Peguei as chaves do carro enquanto era observado atentamente pelo meu inferno particular.

- Você esta muito bonito, sabia? – Ela perguntou com a sua voz mais doce. E quando digo que essa mulher é o capeta ninguém acredita em mim.

- Obrigado – Respondi depois de limpar a garganta duas vezes e ainda soando esganiçado – Você também.

- Obrigada – Ela respondeu esbarrando "acidentalmente" ao sair do apartamento.

Respirei fundo antes de segui-la.

A viagem ate o country clube, que Alice tinha escolhido para ser o lugar da festa, foi totalmente desconfortável, pelo menos para mim que estava tentando se controlar e não dar um de lobo mau e devorar a chapeuzinho, Bella parecia muito relaxada e ainda mais sensual.

Meu irmão me chamaria de paranóico, mas tinha quase certeza que Alice escolheu esse tema para a festa só para me fazer perder essa aposta ainda mais rápido.

- Uau, a Alice se superou – Bella comentou quando a ajudei a descer do carro depois de entregar as chaves para o manobrista.

- Alice Cullen não faz nada pequeno – Falei entrando na festa com Bella enganchada no meu braço.

E Alice Cullen tinha realmente se superado. Essa era para ser uma festa para relaxar e não o tipo de festa que tem flayers sendo distribuídos em portas de faculdades. O salão Rosa do clube estava irreconhecível, com uma enorme pista de dança comandada por um DJ que era no mínimo muito famoso, algumas mesas estavam dispostas em volta e toda a decoração era branca, vermelha e preta. O lugar estava realmente incrível.

- Vocês chegaram – Alice andou ate nos arrastando Jasper, ela estava vestida como uma fada ou seria a personagem do Peter Pan, totalmente adequado a nanica e ele estava fantasiado de zumbi.

- Só digo uma coisa – Bella falou com a sobrancelhas levantadas – UAU.

- Esta legal, não esta? – Alice perguntou retoricamente e orgulhosa – Você esta muito bonito – Falou finalmente me percebendo.

- Obrigado – Agradeci minha irmã com uma pequena reverencia – E você mais morto que eu, Jasper.

- Ideia da Alice – Ele jogou os ombros como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- Você ficou bem – Bella confirmou sorrindo.

- Obrigado – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Onde estão Rosalie e Emmett? – Perguntei para a minha irmã.

Ela e Jasper trocaram um olhar de alguma piada interna antes dela responder.

- Por ai – Respondeu como se não tivesse importância – Você vai saber quando ver.

- Como assim? – Bella perguntou também confusa.

- Vocês vão ver – Jasper respondeu sorrindo com a Alice.

- Ed sinto que você vai fazer muito sucesso com essa fantasia – Alice comentou para mudar de assunto.

- Ele é ou não é, o vampiro mais lindo e perigoso que você já viu? – Bella perguntou para a minha irmã se pendurando no meu ombro.

ALGUEM FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! ESSA MULHER QUER MINHA CABECA.

- Isso é nojento – Ela fez uma careta antes de dar um tchau e se afastar levando Jasper com ela.

- Eu não te acho nada nojento – Ela falou no meu ouvido, fazendo todos os pelos na minha nuca se arrepiar.

- Vamos para o bar? – Perguntei já pegando ela pela mão e puxando em direção ao liquido da minha salvação para sobreviver a essa noite.

- O que vai ser? – O bartender me perguntou olhando a Bella de cima a baixo, desnecessário dizer que isso me irritou.

- Eu quero uma cerveja – Respondi chamando a atenção dele.

- Vodca pura e sem gelo – Bella sorriu e o idiota ficou ainda mais animadinho.

Ele colocou os dois copos em cima do balcão e Bella agarrou o dela e sorveu toda a dose em um único gole, se ela continuar nesse padrão vai acabar a noite muito bêbada.

- Vamos dançar agora – Pegou minha mão e puxou para a pista, sem me dar chance de provar minha cerveja.

Logo ela estava dançando em volta de mim, enquanto eu estava sóbrio demais para mexer nada alem dos ombros.

Bella é sensual demais, sabe exatamente como se mexer para me deixar louco.

Avistei Rosalie e pensei ser minha salvação.

- Vamos falar com a Rosalie – Falei já a tirando a pista de dança, sob protestos, claro.

- Você não deveria ser uma donzela? – Perguntei para Rosalie assim que nos aproximamos. Ela estava vestida de mafiosa com direito a chapéu fedora e tudo.

Sem responder apontou por cima do meu ombro com o dedo indicador. Eu e Bella nos viramos para a visão mais perturbadora do mundo entendendo muito bem o que Alice quis dizer. O meu irmão, que não é um cara pequeno, estava vestido de Dorothy do Mágico de Oz, ou seja, acabo de perder todo o resto, que já era muito pouco, de respeito que tinha por ele.

- O Emmett esta vestido de Dorothy? – Bella perguntou tão chocada quanto eu.

- Ele achou que seria divertido invertermos os papeis – Rosalie respondeu com um suspiro – Na hora pareceu legal, mas nunca passou por minha cabeça que ele levaria tão ao pé da letra.

- O Emmett é uma mulher muito feia – Bella falou começando a rir – Sem ofensas.

- Não ofendeu – Rosalie respondeu com um jogar de ombros.

- Belinha – Ele falou feliz quando se aproximou – Gostei da fantasia.

- Obrigada, Emmett – Ela respondeu ainda chocada, e com razão ele estava ainda mais bizarro de perto – Você esta de Dorothy.

- Legal né? – Ele falou animado dando uma volta em torno de si segurando a saia.

Meu irmão não bate nada bem.

- Você esta ridículo – Falei incapaz de mentir.

- E ai Belinha já fez o Ed perder a aposta? – Ele perguntou para ela, revidando meu comentário.

- Quase – Ela respondeu debochada e cheia de si.

A festa logo cresceu alem do tamanho que Alice tinha previsto, então o lugar estava fervilhando de pessoas fantasiadas. Devo dizer que estava bem popular com minha fantasia de vampiro, recebi pelo menos três pedidos de dar uma mordida em alguém. Bella parecia muito territorial quando isso acontecia.

Ela sentou ao meu lado com um copo na mão, bebeu um gole e colou seu corpo no meu para falar no meu ouvido.

- Meu bem você me dá, agua na boca. Hum! Rum! Vestindo fantasias, tirando a roupa. Molhado de suor de tanto a gente se beijar de tanto imaginar Loucuras... – Cantou bem perto do meu ouvido, fazendo meu coracao perder uma batida e quase causando um ataque cardiaco – Que orelhas grandes você tem – Achei que ela tinha esquecido de me torturar com essa brincadeira.

Olhei para ela sem responder e tirei o copo da sua mão para levar-la para a pista de dança, nessa altura é melhor dançar que perder a cabeça de vez.

- Você esta bêbada – Ressaltei o obvio movendo nossos corpos no mesmo ritmo da musica.

Virou para me olhar nos olhos, mordeu o lábio e pousou as duas mãos no meu peito.

- Isso só torna as coisas mais divertidas – Beijou o meu pescoço e voltou a dançar.

- Eu que deveria morder o seu pescoço, não o contrario – Eu não jogo tão bem quanto ela, mas tenho meus truques.

Ela sorriu divertida e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Sou toda sua – Provocou passando a mão pelo pescoço ate o colo.

- Em um mês – Respondi me inclinando e beijando suavemente seu pescoço, fazendo-a arfar.

- Eu não quero mais resistir – Ela olhou intensamente nos meus olhos.

- Não é você quem esta resistindo – Deus sabe que eu sou o torturado.

- Ate o fim dessa noite você vai me dizer o porquê dessa boca tão grande e fazer, claro – Ela voltou a dançar como se nada tivesse sido dito.

Depois que Bella me largou fui ate o bar pedir a minha primeira cerveja da noite. Ser o único sóbrio é uma droga.

No fim da festa Bella tinha bebido tanto que não estava nem acordada mais. Dormia pesado com a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Acho melhor você levar essa ai para casa – Alice falou apontando para a amiga.

- Acho que você tem toda razão – Concordei levantando e pegando Bella nos braços – Ótima festa Alice.

- Obrigada – Ela sorriu orgulhosa – Cuida da minha amiga – Mandou seria.

Grande amiga ela é, deixando a amiga inconsciente nas mãos de um homem que não poderia desejar nada melhor. Minha mãe me criou um idiota, então não teria a mínima chance de me aproveitar da situação da Bella.

Dirigi ate em casa e a levei novamente nos meus braços ate o apartamento sem que ela acordasse. Algo me dizia que amanha de manha não seria boa para ela.

A coloquei na cama e ela imediatamente se abraçou nas almofadas e fez cara de satisfação. É uma pena que não estava sóbria, esse vestido curto poderia me fazer perder a aposta.

- Bella, você quer tomar um banho? – Perguntei numa tentativa de acordá-la.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa incoerente e não acordou. Achei melhor deixá-la dormir e amanha lidar sozinha com os efeitos do álcool.

-Você não perguntou, mas é para te comer melhor – Falei antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

* * *

N/B: Nunca arrepiei tanto com um lobo mau...

No coments... please more reviews

Bjus

Beka

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas.

Primeiro de tudo, desculpas pessoal do Nyah, postei o mesmo capitulo três vezes. Obrigada as meninas que avisaram, eu raramente abro os capítulos depois de postados. Mil desculpas.

Nesse o Edward foi bem comportado, apesar do comportamento da Bella, que esta cada vez pior.

Gostinho do próximo capitulo, para incentivar reviews:

"- Ahh as famosas regras Cullen de apostas – Ela balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

- Emmett tem o mal habito de trapacear, então as regras se fizeram necessárias – contei lembrando de todas as vezes que meu irmão tinha me passado a perna.

Ela sorriu e esticou o corpo no sofá colocando os pés em cima do meu colo.

- Mas vocês continuam a trapacear nas apostas – Comentou obviamente se referindo a si mesma.

- Na verdade isso também esta nas regras – Respondi sinalizando para nos dois."

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	9. Regras Cullen de apostas

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Regras Cullen de apostas.

Entrei na cozinha e imediatamente liguei a cafeteira, Bella já estava acordada e tomando banho, pelo barulho. Depois da bebedeira de ontem ela vai precisar de um café muito forte.

Peguei uma xícara para mim e encostei no balcão de frente para a porta. Logo ouvi a porta do quarto abrindo e os seus suaves passos pelo corredor.

Ela parou na porta, colocou o cabelo molhado atrás das orelhas e piscou longamente como se fosse doloroso. Essa era a primeira vez que via Bella tão vulnerável, ela não estava tentando ser nada apenas sobrevivente a uma ressaca matadora. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas não menos bonitos e obviamente não tinha pensado muito no que iria vestir.

- Noite difícil? – Perguntei quando ela não falou nada.

- A noite foi boa, é a manhã que esta me matando – Ela resmungou e andou ate mim – Nem me lembro como cheguei em casa.

Sem aviso ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito deixando os braços no longo do corpo. Respirou fundo e encostou mais o corpo no meu. Seu cheio me atingiu em cheio por causa dos cabelos molhadas, mas nesse momento tudo que consegui fazer foi colocar a xícara em cima do balcão e passar os braços em torno do seu corpo pequeno.

Ela respirou fundo de novo e passou nos braços na minha cintura.

- Você quer café? – Perguntei o mais baixo possível para não perturbar sua já grande dor de cabeça.

- Acho que o meu estomago não esta aceitando nada – Ela resmungou de novo e se aconchegou mais no meu abraço – Você cuidou de mim ontem, não cuidou?

- Devo admitir que não fiz tudo que deveria – Confessei aproveitando tê-la nos meus braços – Só te trouxe pra casa e te coloquei na cama.

- Você é um grande cara, Edward – Ela disse com mais um suspiro e saiu do meu abraço andando ate a geladeira.

Voltei a pegar a xícara de café para ter alguma coisa que fazer com as mãos, agora que não a tinha nos meus braços.

Ela parou na frente da geladeira e coçou os olhos.

- Pelo visto você não esta lidando bem com a essa ressaca – Comentei quando ela ficou parada olhando o nada.

- Eu sou péssima em bebedeira, sem fui – Ela respondeu com mais um suspiro e pegou uma maçã na geladeira - Claro que não tão ruim quanto você.

Ela falou por cima do ombro enquanto andava para a sala.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntei a seguindo.

Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e se jogou no sofá. Sentei ao seu lado com o corpo virado em sua direção.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Repeti a pergunta quando ela não respondeu.

- Pelo menos eu não fiz nenhuma aposta absurda – Ela disse jogando o ombro como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais, mas nos dois nunca conversamos abertamente sobre a aposta.

- A competição esta no meu sangue – Falei no mesmo tom que ela.

- Como assim? – Perguntou depois de morder a maçã.

Olhei a de canto de olho e sorri, ela retribuiu antes de morder a maçã mais uma vez.

- Eu e Emmett sempre apostamos sobre tudo, desde que consigo lembrar, por isso que criamos as regras.

- Ahh as famosas regras Cullen de apostas – Ela balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

- Emmett tem o mal habito de trapacear, então as regras se fizeram necessárias – contei lembrando de todas as vezes que meu irmão tinha me passado a perna.

Ela sorriu e esticou o corpo no sofá colocando os pés em cima do meu colo.

- Mas vocês continuam a trapacear nas apostas – Comentou obviamente se referindo a si mesma.

- Na verdade isso também esta nas regras – Respondi sinalizando para nos dois.

- Agora fiquei curiosa – Ela se mexeu para ficar mais confortável e colocou a cabeça no apoio de braço do sofá para poder me olhar – Quais são as regras?

- Tem certeza que quer saber? – Perguntei com um tom de aviso.

- Sim – Respondeu decidida.

- Não tem mais volta, uma vez que você sabe das regras elas valem para sempre – Alertei para que ela soubesse onde estava se metendo.

- Ok – Disse suprindo um riso.

- Você também tem que saber mais uma coisa antes que te conte.

- Nossa agora estou realmente curiosa – Ela sorriu e fez sinal para que eu falasse de uma vez.

- Nos tínhamos 10 anos quando bolamos essas regras.

- E vocês jogam sob essas regras ate hoje? – Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos me olhando espantada.

- Foi a coisa que melhor funcionou para o Emmett, então em time que esta ganhando não se mexe – Claro que para quem esta de fora isso tudo parece infantil, e provavelmente é, mas estamos acostumados demais para mudar tudo agora.

- Ate faz sentido, afinal de contas Emmett não parece a pessoa mais confiável – Ela voltou a deitar o corpo e mais uma vez fez sinal para que eu continuasse falando.

- Agora que já foi devidamente avisada, vamos as regras – Disse em tom que iria revelar um grande segredo – Primeira: Não vale apostar a mãe.

- Faz sentido – Ela concordou balançando a cabeça – Segunda?

- Apostou esta apostado, não tem volta – Respondi sorrindo para ela.

- Isso é tão ridículo – Ela começou a rir descontroladamente – Qual é a terceira?

- Pode usar todos os meios para ganhar a aposta.

- Esta explica isso – Ela falou gesticulando entre nos dois – Qual é a quarta?

- Não se trapaceira em uma aposta – Respondi com um jogar de ombros e massageando os pés dela.

- Vocês têm noção que isso é bem ridículo, não tem? – Perguntou ainda rindo.

- Nos tínhamos 10 anos e fizemos um juramento de sangue, então vale para a vida toda.

Seus olhos cresceram e ela voltou a se apoiar nos cotovelos.

- Sangue? – Perguntou chocada.

- Emmett cortou o dedo e eu cortei o meu – Respondi apontando o indicador para ela aonde deveria ter uma cicatriz – Então juramos pelo nosso sangue.

- Vocês dois eram crianças estranhas – Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a deitar no sofá – Então é por isso que você não me chuta daqui?

- O seu apartamento esta em reforma – Disse mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade – Não teria para onde ir.

- Nos dois sabemos que esse não é o real motivo – Ela confessou olhando o teto da sala.

- Mesmo que não seja, você ainda tem direito de estar aqui de acordo com a regra três – Falei olhando diretamente para ela e torcendo para que dissesse que não era o único motivo que a fazia estar aqui.

Ela ficou em silencio evitando meu olhar, ate que sorriu de canto de boca e estalou a língua.

- Isso é tão estranho – Ela sorriu mais e balançou a cabeça.

- Qual parte? – Perguntei também sorrindo – Porque pra mim tudo parece estranho.

Ela riu mais e jogou a cabeça no encosto do sofá soltando um suspiro longo e preguiçoso.

- Porque você topou fazer isso? – Perguntei antes que pudesse evitar. Claro me chutando mentalmente por tê-lo feito.

Ela ficou em silencio novamente.

- Emmett fez uma oferta irrecusável – Ela jogou os ombros tentando parecer despreocupada, mas para mim parecia que extremamente desconfortável.

- Ele geralmente faz.

Ela sorriu com escárnio e balançou a cabeça.

- Você deve pensar em mim nada menos que uma prostituta – Aquilo me pegou totalmente desprevenido, nunca imaginei ouvir palavras como aquelas dela.

- Claro que não – Fiz a única coisa que poderia diante de tal comentário.

- Não precisa negar – Ela parou de sorrir e ainda evitava meu olhar – Estou começando a me sentir como uma mesmo.

Não consegui pensar em nada para falar.

Ela soava arrependida por ter começado uma coisa que imaginou acabaria de outra maneira.

- Pensei que isso não passava de um jogo – Joguei os ombros para que ela não pensasse que concordava com o que disse.

De repente tudo que queria era recomeçar o dia no ponto que ela entrava na cozinha com aquela cara de anjo que passou por maus bocados. A pegaria nos meus braços e deixando aposta e tudo para trás faria dela minha, não no sentido de uma noite de sexo casual, mas no sentido de um longo tempo ate que ela enjoasse de mim.

Eu sou realmente um estúpido idiota. Ninguém mais seria capaz de se apaixonar por uma mulher tão errada. Nem faz mais sentido ficar negando, a verdade é que estou apaixonado por Isabella Swan, mesmo sabendo o tipo de roubada que estou me metendo.

- Não sou boa com jogos – Ela disse depois de um suspiro – Talvez seja melhor ir embora antes que fique...

- Não – Quase gritei de alarme, eu não a queria me tirando do serio, mas não acho que gostaria muito mais em tê-la longe do alcance das minhas mãos e do meu tão fraco auto controle – Quer dizer, você não pode.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, finalmente me olhando. Parecia confusa e ao mesmo tempo lisonjeada.

- Conhecendo meu irmão como conheço, ele provavelmente vai encontrar outra pessoa, sinceramente prefiro que seja você.

- Por quê? – Ela sorriu suavemente e ficou me estudando a espera de uma resposta.

- Com você pelo menos sei o que estou lindando – Não se seja mais fácil por isso, porque definitivamente não era.

- Então parece que vou ficar – Me beijou suavemente no rosto antes de levantar e sair da sala.

Porque será que tenho a impressão que acabo de ficar mais ferrado do que já estava? Talvez seja porque ela passou de uma simples (nem tanto) tentação, para uma necessidade, necessidade de tê-la por completo e não somente na minha cama.

* * *

N/B:

Oi pessoal

So cute esse cap, vcs não acham?

Acho que agora, Edward vai ter que lidar com um problema mais sério que o CBA (complexo de bolas azuis)... os problemas do coração

Bjus a todas e não esqueçam as reviews

Beka

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas

Ai estão as famosas regras, que todas estavam super curiosas para saber.

Acho que esta na hora de caminhar para o fim da fic. Não tem mais muito o que se fazer. E se essa acabar pensem que já tenho outra para o lugar.

Deixe uma review para me deixar feliz

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	10. Infinitos

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

Capitulo 9: Infinitos

Menos um dia no mês mais sofrível da minha vida. Sem querer ser pessimista nem nada, mas estou começando a acreditar que essa já era uma aposta perdida no dia que foi feita.

As coisas estão ligeiramente piores, porque agora não consigo mais olhar para a Bella sem ficar babando na idéia de tê-la para muito mais que só uma noite, e também ela parou de tentar me enlouquecer, esta apenas sendo ela mesma, chegando ate a me evitar saindo super cedo chegando depois da meia noite e não parando em casa nas horas livres. Ou seja esta me enlouquecendo ainda mais do que se estivesse tentando.

Acordei mais tarde no sábado para aproveitar o dia de folga. Bella não estava em casa, e pelo visto tinha saído muito cedo. Entrei na cozinha no mesmo instante que o telefone começou a tocar insistentemente.

- Alô – Atendi tentando disfarçar a voz de quem acabou de acordar.

- Você esta em casa, ótimo. Não sai, estou indo para ai – Alice falou e desligou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Quem convive com a Alice aprende a lidar com a sua personalidade estranha. Então nem me preocupei quando ela fez o que fez.

Preparei um café e bebi sozinho, sentado na mesa da cozinha, ate que minha irmã chegou.

- Oi Ed – Falou em sua costumeira animação.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei encarando as inúmeras sacolas e bolsas que carregava.

- Vou organizar a festa – Ela respondeu como se fosse obvio, e levou todas as coisas para a cozinha.

- Que festa? – Perguntei a seguindo.

- Hoje é o aniversario da Bella – Ela respondeu se virando para me olhar, depois de colocar tudo em cima da mesa – Como ela esta morando aqui, a festa vai ser aqui mesmo.

- Hoje é aniversario da Bella? – Essa me pegou totalmente de surpresa.

- Você não sabia?

- Claro que não.

- Pensei que vocês morando juntos e tals, saberia quando é o aniversario – Ela respondeu jogando os ombros e voltando a mexer nas sacolas – Pode ficar tranqüilo que já esta tudo certo. Daqui a pouco vão entregar as bebidas e o bolo.

Alice parecia uma força da natureza, andando de um lado a outro e fazendo listas de como o apartamento deveria ser modificado para a festa.

Uma festa de aniversario requer um presente, já basta não saber que era hoje, não vou passar o carão de não ter um presente.

Corri para o quarto e mudei de roupa, colocando qualquer coisa que estivesse limpa o suficiente.

- Você vai sair? – Alice perguntou parando na minha frente na porta.

- Tenho que comprar um presente para a Bella – Respondi passando por ela e andando ate a porta de saída.

- Tudo bem, mas não esquece que a festa é surpresa, então você tem que estar aqui antes das oito – Ela falou quando já fechava a porta.

Depois que entrei no carro me dei conta que deveria ter pedido para Alice algumas dicas de presentes. Não tinha a menor idéia do que comprar para Bella, mas sabia que tinha que ser alguma coisa especial.

Dirigi ate o shopping, não de ser a toa que as mulheres gostam tanto do lugar, se vou encontrar alguma coisa para Bella, esse lugar é minha melhor chance.

Caminhei devagar pelos corredores, tentando decidir que loja entrar, estava quase ligando para Alice quando ao virar uma esquina dei de cara com uma loja Tiffany. Talvez quem disse que os diamantes são os melhores amigos de uma mulher tinha razão, então não tem erro.

Entrei na loja, já escaneando as vitrines atrás de alguma coisa que chamasse minha atenção.

- Posso ajudar? – Uma vendedora perguntou, provavelmente lendo a indecisão no meu rosto.

- Claro – Respondi sorrindo – Estou procurando um presente.

- Qual ocasião?

- Aniversario.

- Quantos anos?

Eu sou um fracasso, como posso não saber nada da pessoa que esta morando comigo e ainda se dizer apaixonado.

- Sinceramente não sei, mas ela é jovem.

- Perfeitamente – Ela sorriu cortes, para a minha total ignorância – Tem alguma em mente?

- Gostaria que fosse absolutamente inesquecível.

Ela gesticulou com as mãos para toda a vitrine em sua frente e sorriu.

- Qualquer um desses.

Passei os olhos por todas as jóias e ainda não sabia o que comprar.

- Talvez esse – Ela sugeriu tirando uma corrente com um coração de ouro.

- É lindo, mas queria alguma coisa menos obvia – Confidenciei e voltei a olhar as jóias – Ela não sabe o que sinto por ela.

- Então estamos procurando por alguma coisa que diga "Gosto de você" mas de maneira sutil? – Ela perguntou retoricamente e passou os olhos pela vitrine.

- Exatamente – Respondi mesmo sem necessidade, e também olhei as jóias.

Ela parou por um instante pensativa e me fez sinal para esperar. Enquanto esperava comecei a observar uma mulher que devia ter mais ou menos a idade da Bella, ela olhava anéis de diamantes como quem escolhe o anel que vai ser pedida em casamento.

- Infinito – A vendedora falou voltando a parar na minha frente.

Colocou sobre o pano preto uma jóia que tinha o oito invertido, simbolizando o infinito.

- É bonito – Respondi admirando a peça.

- Mas talvez, esse seja mais adequado – Ela disse colocando uma segunda peça em cima do pano.

Dessa vez o símbolo do infinito era formado por dois corações laçados e decorados um pequenos diamantes. Tudo na jóia dizia que ela tinha sido confeccionada para estar no pescoço da Bella.

- É perfeito – Falei para mim mesmo, maravilhado com a perfeição da peça, e o quanto ficaria ainda mais perfeita quando usada pela Bella.

- O infinito representa a falta de limites, de fronteiras, é o principio de continuar para sempre, crescer para sempre – Quanto mais ela falava, mais perfeita a peça parecia.

- Vou levar – Falei sorrindo para ela e devolvendo a jóia para que fosse embalada para presente.

Ela me devolveu o presente da Bella, dentro de uma tradicional caixa azul amarada com fita branca da Tiffany. Coloquei dentro do bolso e na hora certa entregaria para a dona.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei o lugar totalmente transformado. Alice não sabe fazer nada pequeno, pela quantidade de coisas essa festa seria para muitas pessoas, provavelmente muitas mais que caberia nesse apartamento.

- Quantas pessoas você convidou? – Perguntei quando a encontrei na cozinha organizando as bebidas na geladeira.

- Algumas – Respondeu parando para me olhar – Porque, acha que não tem o suficiente?

- Isso depende.

- Do que? – Perguntou visivelmente assustada.

- A comitiva real vem também, ou só o rei mesmo?

- Se você não vai me ajudar, então não atrapalha – Ela disse grosseiramente e voltou a mexer na geladeira, ignorando minha presença.

Já que estava sendo ignorado na minha própria casa resolvi ir para o meu quarto e separar uma roupa para usar mais tarde. Sei que a Alice vai sumir quando tudo estiver pronto e só voltar na hora da festa, e me deixar a responsabilidade de receber todo mundo.

- Esta tudo pronto – Ela falou aparecendo na porta do quarto – Volto daqui a pouco.

- Quem vai trazer a Bella? – Perguntei sem me levantar da minha cama.

- Eu vou passar no escritório e buscar ela, então quando estiver chegando te ligo para fazer todo mundo se esconder.

- Tudo bem – Mesmo que não quisesse fazer não tinha chances em discutir com a Alice.

- Ate mais – Ela falou sumindo no corredor.

Como não tinha nada para fazer, resolvi matar o tempo ate que fosse mais tarde para poder tomar um banho e mudar de roupa.

Logo as pessoas começaram a chegar, e olha que surpresa, não conhecia metade dos convidados. Minha salvação foi a chegada do meu irmão e a noiva.

- A Alice faz alguma coisa pequena? – Rosalie perguntou olhando o apartamento.

- É para compensar a altura – Respondi entregando uma garrafa de cerveja para ela e o meu irmão.

- Aposto que ela esta fazendo gato e sapato de você – Emmett falou presunçoso.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto – Respondi dando um gole na minha própria cerveja.

Alice mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava a cinco minutos de casa, então mandei todos se esconderem e apaguei as luzes. Claro que os cinco minutos dela, acabam virando quinze, então passamos todo esse tempo no escuro e sussurrando.

- Você não falou que eles estavam aqui? – Bella perguntou para Alice, entrando no apartamento e encontrando tudo escuro.

- Jazz me disse para encontrar todo mundo aqui – Ela respondeu antes que Bella acendesse as luzes.

- SURPRESA – Todos gritaram quando as luzes foram acessas.

Bella arregalou os olhos e usas bochechas, imediatamente, adquiriram um tom vermelho sangue.

- Parabéns para você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida – Cantamos em corro enquanto um bolo com as velinhas acesas era colocado na frente da aniversariante.

- Faz um pedido – Alice falou antes que ela assoprasse as velas.

Bella sorriu e seu olhar cruzou com o meu, ela piscou com um olho e apagou as velas.

Ela circulou pela festa aceitando os parabéns de todos os convidados, até que se aproximou de mim.

- Parabéns – Sorri para ela e em seguida beijei sua bochecha.

- Obrigada – Ela sorriu e me encarou por alguns segundos – Eu falei para Alice que não queria uma festa.

- Tem uma coisa que aprendi com a convivência com a Alice e vou te ensinar – Fui abaixando a voz como se fosse um segredo – Não importa o que o resto do mundo quer, sempre vai ser o jeito da Alice.

Ela riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Tem total razão.

A festa decorreu sem muitos acontecimentos estranhos, Alice realmente tinha convidado pessoas demais, mas como sempre calculou bem as quantidades.

No final da noite só restaram nos seis, sentados à mesa da cozinha e bebendo as ultimas garrafas de cerveja.

- Presentes – Alice falou de supetão, levantando e correndo ate o quarto – Você tem que abrir pelo menos os nossos.

Ela colocou quatro caixas de presente na frente da Bella e sentou no seu lugar.

- Qual abro primeiro? – Bella perguntou passando os olhos pelas caixas.

- Abre o meu – Rosalie falou indicando uma caixa com embrulho vermelho e branco.

Dentro tinha um livro "As mulheres mais perversas da historia"

- Obrigada – Bella agradeceu sem saber exatamente como.

- Tem ótimas dicas – Rosalie disse piscando.

- Agora o meu – Alice falou empurrando sua caixa.

Um perfume 212 sexy da Caroline Herrera.

- Adoro esse – Bella disse entusiasmada passando um pouco do perfume no pulso – Obrigada, Alice.

O presente de Jasper era uma carteira, certamente escolhida pela Alice, e Emmett comprou um Ipod.

Todos olharam para mim esperando meu presente.

- Desculpa – Sorri para Bella – Mas não tenho um presente para você.

- Tudo bem – Ela sorriu sincera e passou a mão sobre a minha – A festa foi um super presente.

Alice me olhou estranhando, se perguntando porque não entreguei o presente que tinha saído para comprar.

Depois de uma hora todos resolveram ir para casa, me deixando sozinho com a Bella.

- Uau, que bagunça – Ela disse olhando em volta.

- Amanha a Alice manda alguém para limpar.

- Ótimo, eu vou para a cama então, foi um dia bem longo.

- Eu na verdade tenho uma coisa para você – Falei tirando a caixinha do bolso – Só não queria entregar na frente de todo mundo.

- Você não precisava – Ela disse encantada pegando a caixa que oferecia

- Espero que você goste – Falei olhando ela desfazer o laço.

Abriu a caixa e seus olhos brilharam.

- É lindo.

- O infinito representa a falta de limites, é o principio de continuar para sempre, crescer para sempre – Repeti o que a vendedora tinha me dito, enquanto tirava a corrente da caixa e colocava no seu pescoço.

- Obrigada – Ela falou tocando a jóia – Você esta complicando as coisas.

- Quem não gosta de um pouco complicado? – Perguntei e sem dizer mais nada a puxei para um beijo.

Esperando colocar tudo que estava sentindo no momento.

* * *

N/B: Oi!

Sabe que, as vezes, as coisas começam de uma maneira um tanto quanto estranha, mas, acabam se tornando perfeitas nas suas diferenças.

Eu só espero que esse mês acabe logo, ou que eles caiam logo em tentação, se livrando do mal, amem

Bjus e não esqueçam das reviews

Beka

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas

Achei a coisa mais linda essa N/B da Beka.

A fic esta chegando ao fim, vocês sabiam? Só mais quarto capítulos e acabamos com mais uma.

Eu acho esse capitulo super fofo, e o presente da Bella esta no meu perfil, para as meninas do ff, e vou colar aqui mesmo para as meninas do nyah.

Ja ia esquecendo, quinta feira foi meu aniversario e ganhei um presente super especial, um Eric (True Blood) todinho para minha pessoa. Deixem uma review se gostaram e se nao gostaram deixem tambem dizendo (www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6292545 /1/Bad_Things) So tirar os espacos.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	11. Os papeis se invertem

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Os papeis se invertem.

Bella respondeu ao beijo laçando os braços em volta do meu pescoço, e nos aproximando ainda mais.

Desnecessário dizer que o beijo estava se tornando mais quente do que meu autocontrole pudesse suportar. Eu queria essa mulher, risca isso, eu necessito dessa mulher. Ela me tira do controle, é sensual mesmo quando não quer ser, faz com que nada mais importe, e ainda sim estou completamente louco por ela.

- Melhor a gente parar – Falei nos separando com relutância.

- Foi você quem começou – Ela sorriu sem fôlego, encostando-se à parede oposta – Vou deixar tudo mais fácil pra você.

Ela me beijou no rosto e entrou no quarto depois de uma piscadela. Sinceramente não gostei dessa solução, preferia que ela ficasse aqui e me fizesse perder a aposta de todas as maneiras conhecidas e desconhecidas pelo Kama Sutra.

- Boa noite – Falei para a porta do seu quarto – E feliz aniversario.

- Obrigada – Ela abriu a porta e sorriu cruzando os braços em cima do peito e se apoiando contra o batente da porta.

- Pensei que ia fazer as coisas mais fáceis para mim – Falei imitando sua postura, mas ficando encostado no batente da minha porta – Isso não é tornar nada fácil – Completei olhando diretamente para o seu decote acentuado pelos braços cruzados.

Ela olhou para o próprio decote e descruzou os braços.

- Melhor? – Perguntou deixando os braços ao longo do corpo.

- Só consigo pensar em uma coisa que melhoraria a situação – Respondi sincero.

- Mas as implicações seriam catastróficas – Ela falou sorrindo travessa.

- Isso também não esta ajudando – Falei apontando para o seu sorriso.

Ela ficou seria o máximo que conseguiu.

- Ainda sim – Sorri para ela e me aproximei.

Bella imediatamente colocou a mão sobre meu peito, me fazendo parar a distancia de um braço.

- Fiquei onde esta – Ela falou em tom ameaçadoramente.

- Senão? – Perguntei segurando sua mão na minha.

- Eu vou deixar de ser tão boazinha e vou te fazer perder aquela aposta – Respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas e me olhando de modo superior, como se minha vida estivesse em suas mãos.

- Então quer dizer que ate agora você tem sido boazinha? – Perguntei puxando sua mão e a aproximando do meu corpo – Mal posso esperar pela sua versão perversa.

- Você esta brincando com fogo – Voltou a sorrir e passou o dedo indicador na minha bochecha.

- Desde que essa aposta começou – Concordei a puxando para ainda mais perto, ate que nossos corpos estivessem completamente colados.

- Você não quer fazer isso – Ela parou de sorrir e colocou a mão solta sobre meu peito empurrando para nos afastar.

Segurei sua outra mão e a puxei para trás de mim. Agora Bella estava presa com os braços ao meu redor.

- Edward me solta – Falou categórica, mas o sorriso preso em seus lábios a entregou.

- Senão? – Perguntei a prensando contra o batente da porta.

- Você vai perder a aposta – Respondeu ainda me encarando e escondendo o sorriso.

- E se disser que não ligo – Falei passando os lábios suavemente pelo seu pescoço.

- Eu ligo – Ela falou tentando afastar o pescoço do meu alcance.

- Pensei que você estava aqui para me fazer perder – Me afastei para voltar a olhar nos seus olhos.

- Mudei de idéia.

- Pensei que a proposta do Emmett era irrecusável.

- Mudei de idéia.

Soltei seus braços e coloquei os meus ao lado da sua cabeça.

- Pode ir quando quiser então – Falei separando nossos corpos para que ela pudesse sair do meu abraço se quisesse.

- Mudei de idéia – Ela respondeu me puxando pelo colarinho e voltando a me beijar.

Minhas mãos instintivamente saíram do batente da porta e passaram a acariciar seu corpo ate o quadril.

- Se isso acontecer, vou ter que contar para o seu irmão – Ela falou em sussurro, quando passei a beijar seu pescoço na minha do maxilar.

- Você tem? – Perguntei me separando dela.

- Você mesmo disse que as regras valem para mim também – Ela respondeu sorrindo presunçosa.

- Então isso vai ter que esperar quinze dias – Me afastei completamente dela, ate que minhas costas encontrassem o batente do lado oposto ao dela.

- Parece que sim.

- Porque você mudou de idéia? – Perguntei olhando diretamente para ela, e torcendo pela resposta perfeita.

- Tenho meus motivos – Respondeu jogando os ombros.

- Isso não é exatamente uma resposta.

- Mas é o melhor que vai conseguir.

- Parece que os papeis se invertem – Sorri para ela e me aproximei sem tocá-la.

- Agora vou ser eu quem vai lutar pelo sucesso de sua aposta? – Perguntou voltando a cruzar os braços.

- Boa noite, Isabella – Beijei seu rosto e entrei no meu quarto antes que tivesse chance de sequer responder.

Coloquei minhas costas contra a porta e respirei fundo três vezes. Passei todo esse tempo tentando resistir a essa mulher e agora que decido jogar a aposta no lixo ela decide que não vai me deixar perder.

E tem gente que acha que não estou ferrado o suficiente.

* * *

N/B: Sinto o cheiro de romance nascendo no ar /calei

O que nos leva a um novo ponto, porque, desse jeito, cedo ou tarde, eles irão testar as posições do Kama Sutra ebaaa

Se precisar de uma voluntária para testá-las, pode contar comigo Edward *pisca sedutoramente*

Um beijão meninas e não esqueçam das reviews pra Juru

Beka

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas

Essa fic só fica melhor, maior orgulho.

Edward resolveu esquecer a aposta e ate entregar o carro para o Emm, mas a Bella decide que não vai deixar ele perder. Alguma idéia do vai acontecer no próximo?

Me digam o que acharam.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	12. A ultima tentação

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 11: A ultima tentação

Bati a cabeça conta o vidro da minha mesa, dessa vez acompanhado por um gemido meio de frustração, meio de raiva de mim mesma.

- Isso não vai adiantar – Alice falou com uma preocupação que chegava a ser comovente.

- Você poderia me ajudar e não ficar tirado uma com a minha cara – Disse o mais brava que consegui jogando os cabelos ao levantar a cabeça para olhá-la.

- O que tem pra ajudar? – Ela perguntou jogando os ombros – Você se apaixonou pelo meu irmão, quando era para fazê-lo perder uma aposta.

- Sai daqui, Alice – Mandei apontando para a porta da minha sala.

- Fica calma – Ela pediu sorrindo e erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição – Não é minha culpa que não esteja se dando bem porque escolheu o homem mais indisponível dessa cidade.

Agora chega.

- Sai, sai, sai – Falei já a conduzindo nada gentilmente para a porta, em seguida a batendo na cara da Alice.

- Não esquece que sou sua quase cunhada – Ela gritou do outro lado.

- Vai trabalhar, Alice! – Respondi sem abrir a porta.

Voltei a sentar na minha cadeira e a girei em direção a janela. O dia ensolarado não estava combinando em nada com a maneira que me sentia nesse momento. Devia ter percebido que não conseguiria fazer esse jogo de sedução sem me apaixonar, ainda mais sendo o Edward.

O toque do telefone me tirou dos devaneios.

- Alo – Atendi sem tirar os olhos do lindo dia que fazia do lado de fora.

- Seduz ele, faz ele perder a posta e depois pensa em amor.

- VAI TRABALHAR, ALICE – Gritei o mais alto que consegui antes de desligar na cara dela.

Estou decidida a fazer Edward ganhar essa aposta, o que não vai ser tão difícil, afinal só faltam dois dias. Tudo que tenho que fazer é continuar evitando ele.

- Quer jantar comigo? – Alice perguntou colocando a cabeça dentro da minha sala no fim do expediente.

- Para você ficar pegando no meu pé? – Perguntei retoricamente andando ate ela – Não, obrigada.

- Awn Bellinha, você faz tão pouco de mim – Ela falou fazendo cara de criança contrariada que sabia tão bem.

- Nem adianta fazer essa cara – Falei passando por ela e andando ate a saída da agência.

- É ate melhor que vá embora mesmo – Ela jogou os ombros parando na frente da porta do seu carro que estava estacionado ao lado do meu.

- Por quê? – Perguntei já sabendo que ela tiraria mais uma com a minha cara.

- Você só tem dois dias.

- Tchau, Alice – Falei girando os olhos e entrando no carro.

Entrei no apartamento silenciosamente, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nada me guiando pela escuridão com a ajuda da memória que tinha do lugar. Não me atreveria a acender as luzes, se Edward estava em casa só poderia saber que cheguei depois que estivesse fechada dentro do quarto do Emmett.

Passei pela porta do quarto do Edward pisando na ponta dos pés já com os sapatos de salto na mão.

- Boa noite – Ele falou atrás de mim assim que virei para entrar no quarto do Emmett.

Senti meu coração vir na garganta e voltar para o lugar.

- Boa noite – Respondi tentando não ter um ataque cardíaco.

Ele sorria presunçoso me olhando de cima a baixo, como fazia quase sempre que me via.

- Porque estava entrando de fininho? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços e encostando-se ao batente da porta.

Fiz minha melhor cara de 'não sei o que esta falando'.

- Não estou entrando de fininho – Claro que estava na defensiva, tinha que estar com o lobo mal parado bem na minha frente com os olhos cheios de fome.

- Então porque entrou com os sapatos na mão, andando na ponta dos pés no escuro? – Aquele sorriso que me fazia perder a cabeça estava naquela boca que adorava me perder beijando.

- Não queria te acordar – Menti sorrindo como se não tivesse importância.

Ele me olhou por um tempo antes de dar dois passos e parar perto demais de mim.

- Você esta me evitando, Isabella Swan – Ele falou passando dois dedos pelos fios dos meus cabelos.

Não sei o que era, mas quando ele fala meu nome dessa forma faz todo o mundo ao nosso redor desaparecer.

Respirei fundo ficando inebriada com o cheiro dele. Tão dele, tão másculo, tão tentador, tão delicioso, tão completamente Edward, que seria capaz de levar qualquer mulher as nuvens.

- Se me lembro bem era isso que queria há um mês – Respondi tentando manter o tom uniforme de voz.

- Aquela aposta acabou, sabia? – Ele abaixou a cabeça parando a centímetros de me beijar.

- Ainda não – Respondi colocando minha mão no seu peito para evitar que se aproxime mais – Falta dois dias.

Sorri levemente antes de fechar a porta, Edward bateu levemente a testa na madeira lamentando de dor.

- Você vai para o inferno – Ele resmungou e depois fechou a porta do próprio quarto.

Deitei na cama cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Se essas brincadeiras eram torturantes para mim, imagino para o Edward.

Acordei mais cedo que o normal no dia seguinte, mas quando cheguei a cozinha encontrei Edward já tomando café e lendo o jornal.

- Bom Dia – Falei já colocando distancia segura entre nós.

- Bom dia – ele sorriu colocando o jornal de lado – Você falou uma coisa errada ontem.

- O que? – Perguntei desconfiada virando para olhá-lo.

- A aposta com Emmett acaba hoje – Ele respondeu dando a volta na bancada e me beijando no rosto antes de se afastar para a porta de saída.

Aquele beijo parecia uma promessa do que estava por vir, como uma promessa que naquela noite seria dele e não tinha escapatória. Não que estivesse procurando alguma forma de fugir daquele homem, ainda mais se pudesse ser meu sem nada no caminho.

* * *

N/A: Ola meninas

Eu sei que demorei, sei que o capitulo esta curto e sei que vocês querem minha cabeça em bandeja de prata. Mas pensem que o próximo vai ser muito bom e pura limonada.

Esta acabando :,( O Próximo é o ultimo. Não vou postar a Vampira como tinha prometido, saindo de férias das fics depois de dois anos engatando fic atrás de fic.

Sem a betagem da minha linda beta Beka, mas merece um agradecimento. Obrigada sempre, linda.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	13. O fim da aposta

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo 12: O fim da aposta

Tinha a impressão que hoje seria mais longo que todos os outros dias desse último mês, claro que meu irmão me importunando sobre o fim da aposta estava ajudando e muito.

Tinha mentido para Bella, mas simplesmente não posso suportar sequer um dia há mais dessa aposta.

Ao sair do escritório joguei as chaves do meu carro para Emmett. Ele as pegou no ar e me olhou desconfiado.

- Esta desistindo.

- Eu vou perder mesmo, então não faz diferença – Nessa altura do campeonato não fazia mesmo, tudo que queria era Bella.

- É sempre um prazer fazer negócio com você – Ele sorriu ainda mais presunçoso balançando as chaves do meu carro.

Estiquei a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Uma coisa tenho que admitir, apostar com Emmett nunca é o que se espera.

- Belo jogo – Falei apertando sua mão.

- Uma pena que você desistiu e não foi a Bella que te fez perder.

- Acredite, foi ela, totalmente ela – Respondi antes de sair da sala e aproveitar o que deixei em banho-maria por quase um mês.

Cheguei em casa e assim que passei pela porta fui atingido pela cheiro inebriante de morango que só aquela mulher/tentação tem. E lá estava ela, sentada em uma das banquetas da cozinha rodando casualmente uma taça com vinho tinto, parou de rodar olhou contra a luz e depois de cheirar levemente tomou um longo gole.

Não preciso dizer que minha boca encheu de água ao ver aquela cena, mas minha cede era de outra coisa, mais especificamente daquela pessoa segurando aquela taça.

Quando finalmente notou minha presença, Bella colocou a taça em cima da mesa e virou para ficar de frente para mim. Ela sorriu docemente com os lábios rosados por causa do vinho.

- Porque tenho a impressão que estava me esperando? – Perguntei reunindo toda a frieza que não tinha mais e me encostando no batente da porta.

- Porque acha isso? – Ela perguntou com aquela falsa inocência que me tira do serio.

Ela descruzou e cruzou novamente as pernas, respirou fundo acentuando o decote já generoso e jogou os cabelos para trás do ombro.

- Não me provoca, Isabella – Alertei antes de diminuir a distancia entre nós – Aquela aposta acabou.

- Isso significa que não existe nada que possa nos impedir – Ela sorriu ainda mantendo a fachada inocente.

- Nadinha – Respondi escorregando levemente minha mão por sua coxa ate o quadril.

- Você não esta mentindo pra mim? – Ela perguntou segurando firme o colarinho da minha camisa, mostrando o quanto estava tentando manter o controle.

Não sou o único no limbo, isso é certo.

- Nunca – Agora era minha vez de postar uma falsa inocência.

Ela me puxou para mais perto pelo colarinho e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não acredito em você.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e minhas mãos criaram vontade própria. Em um único movimento ergui seu quadril e a coloquei sentada em cima da mesa com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

- Sua chance de me punir – Falei antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo ardente.

Bella imediatamente afundou os dedos nos meus cabelos, dando leves puxadas me trazendo para mais perto. Agarrei seu quadril mais uma vez, colando seu corpo ao meu. Em resposta Bella laçou as pernas na minha cintura e cruzou os braços no meu pescoço.

Quebrei o beijo quando o ar se fez necessário. Ela reclamou com um bico ainda mais acentuado pelos lábios inchados.

- Nos temos a noite toda – Falei tentando recuperar o fôlego que ela tinha roubado.

Bella esfregou o quadril na minha já proeminente ereção, em uma clara provocação. Ela gemeu alto quando a provocação também lhe gerou excitação.

- Esse jogo que esta jogando é perigoso – Alertei mais uma vez antes de beijar a pele sensível do seu pescoço.

- Isso não é mais um jogo – Ela respondeu jogando a cabeça para trás me dando melhor acesso.

Intensificou os movimentos do quadril me levando a beira do limite, que não era muito grande depois do ultimo mês. Tentando me controlar mordi seu pescoço a fazendo gemer de dor e de prazer e intensificar os movimentos.

- Se você não parar vou gozar ainda vestido – Falei parando de beijá-la e olhando em seus olhos.

Ela sorriu consciente do que estava fazendo e em mais um movimento me fez explodir de prazer. Apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro tentando mais uma vez recuperar o fôlego.

Bella passou as unhas pelos meus cabelos.

- Pensei que só estávamos começando – Provocou me fazendo olhar pra ela.

- Você não tem dó de mim? – Perguntei, quase implorando por misericórdia ao ver a tentação brilhando naquelas piscinas de chocolate.

- Você pediu agora agüenta – Ela respondeu abrindo minha camisa com um puxão fazendo vários botões voarem.

A puxei para os meus braços, ainda mantendo suas pernas na minha cintura. Lentamente andei com ela ate a porta do meu quarto. Bella soltou as pernas e desceu dos meus braços, segurou a barra da minha camisa dando dois passos na minha direção me fazendo recuar ate a parede. Sem me tocar soltou o fecho do cinto e abriu minhas calças, as deixando cair.

Ela encostou-se à parede oposta a mim e antes que pudesse avançar em sua direção me parou com um pé no meu peito.

- Tsc tsc tsc – Negou com o indicador e começou a soltar o nó que prendia sua blusa.

Abriu a blusa revelando a renda sensual do sutiã vermelho. Removeu totalmente a peça jogando no chão do corredor. Tirou o pé do meu peito e segurou meu queixo me forçando a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Já não te falei que é falta de educação encarar? – Perguntou como quem da uma bronca.

- Então não deveria usar esse tipo de coisa – Respondei fazendo um esforço sobre humano para manter o olhar nos seus olhos e um ainda maior para não arrancar cada peça de roupa, que ainda usava, com os dentes.

Ela sorriu perfeitamente consciente do efeito que causava em mim e se afastou mais uma vez ficando na parede oposta do corredor. Dessa vez quando tentei me aproximar ela colocou a mão esquerda sobre meu peito.

- Você esta sendo muito precipitado – Falou como se fosse um papo banal.

Não acho justo essa mulher me torturar ainda mais, depois de um mês acabando comigo.

- Depois de um mês acho que tenho esse direito – Respondei fechando minhas mãos em punhos para não atacá-la como um animal faminto.

- Esta dizendo que preferia que o ultimo mês não tivesse existido? – Ela perguntou enquanto vagarosamente abria o botão e descia o zíper da calça jeans.

Com um pequeno rebolado ela desceu a calça justa pelas pernas e a chutou para longe quando atingiu seus pés.

Inconscientemente passei a língua pelos lábios admirando aquele corpo escultural praticamente nu em minha frente. Ali estava o objeto que tanto desejei no ultimo mês, e mal sabia por onde começar. Quando ela se virou em um movimento fluido e sensual quase perdi o chão.

- Vai ficar ai parado? – Perguntou antes de desaparecer dentro do quarto.

Sem precisar de mais convite entrei no quarto e a encontrei já deitada na cama apoiada nos cotovelos e as pernas levemente dobradas.

Parei na beira da cama admirando mais um pouco o tanto quis e agora seria meu. Com o indicador ela me chamou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Ela estava quase me fazendo gozar mais uma vez sem sequer me tocar.

Deitei sobre ela roçando nossos corpos ate que nossas bocas se aproximarem. Suguei o lábio que ela mordia a pouco, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam livremente pelo seu corpo. Ela segurou firme meus cabelos mantendo nossas bocas coladas.

Desci meus beijos pela linha do seu maxilar, passando pelo pescoço ate o pequeno laço do sutiã no meio dos seus seios. Soltei a peça revelando a pele alva e farta do seu colo, sem resistir mais tomei um deles em meus lábios, sugando o mamilo e arrancando gemidos altos dela.

Sorri contra sua pele e beijei sua barriga lisa ate chegar em sua calcinha, suavemente a toquei na parte mais intima por cima do tecido fino, ela arfou arqueando o corpo em busca de mais contato.

Fiquei de pé para remover minha única peça de roupa que ela não tinha tirado. Bella me olhou sem cerimônias passando a língua pelos lábios quando fiquei nu em sua frente.

Escorregou o corpo sentando na beira da cama passando as mãos pela minha ereção.

- Assim isso acaba antes de começar – Falei tirando suas mãos e voltando a deitar sobre ela mantendo seus braços em cima da cabeça.

- Cadê aquela sua precipitação? – Ela perguntou buscando minha boca.

Soltei seus braços para remover a calcinha que ainda usava. Bella rapidamente se livrou dela, ficando nua embaixo de mim.

- Não posso resistir mais – Confessei beijando os cantos da sua boca.

- Não quero que resista – Era o que precisava para entrar totalmente dentro dela em um único e hábil movimento.

Gememos em uníssono. Éramos o encaixe perfeito, como duas peças de um quebra cabeças que finalmente se encontraram.

Estava com a única pessoa que queria passar a eternidade.

Bella, minha Bella.

* * *

N/B:

*abana* Tá calor aqui hein? Rsrsrs

Adorei esse Edward que, exatamente como a Ju twitou mais cedo, segue a linha "me joga na bancada e me chama de omelete" rsrs

Como sempre, mais uma fic perfeita de uma autora mais perfeita ainda

Parabéns amiga por mais essa fic maravilhosa e muito obrigada pelo prazer que foi acompanhar sua caminhada com ela

Bjus e não esqueçam das reviews

Beka *.*

* * *

N/A: Ola minhas queridas.

Depois desse comentário fofo da minha linda beta estou mais convencida que o normal, e olha que meu normal é bem anormal...rsrs

Acabou :((( snif, snif.

Devo confessar que não estou 100% satisfeita como rumo que essa fic tomou, mas como filho a gente não escolhe só aceita e ama, estou triste sim que acabou.

Tem mais um pedacinho, que apesar do que a descrição diz, toda fic merece ser uma historia de amor.

No ultimo coloco os agradecimentos e posto minha despedida oficial, entre outras coisas que vocês merecem saber.

Agora chega, antes que a NA fique maior que o capitulo.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	14. Final

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Final

Entrei no quarto dela, ou melhor do meu irmão, olhei a cama que me fez perder a aposta. A culpa não eh so da cama, afinal de contas o sofá da sala, o balcão da cozinha, a mesa de jantar, o parede do corredor, também foram culpadas.

Essa foi a aposta mais bem perdida da minha vida, tudo bem que agora tenho a impressão que a Bella realmente estava fazendo um papel, e esse mês juntos não significou nada. So faltava um dia e ela foi correndo contar para o meu irmão assim que conseguiu, e pegar sua recompensa. Não posso dizer que fui enganado, sempre soube das suas intenções aqui dentro.

Fechei a porta do quarto e deixei o apartamento para ir trabalhar e enfrentar todas as piadinhas do meu irmão.

Sai do prédio e la estava ela encostada no carro com os braços cruzados em cima do peito e um tornozelo em cima do outro, olhando para o chão, como quem vê uma coisa muito interessante. Não consegui evitar sorrir enquanto empurrava a porta para me juntar a ela na calçada.

Olhou para mim e sorriu também.

- Quer dar uma volta no meu carro? – Perguntou desencostando e dando dois passos na minha direção.

- Não sabia que tinha um carro novo – Respondi a olhando nos olhos.

- Acabei de ganhar, era de um idiota que não resistiu de me deu ele – Sorriu mais e se aproximou mais – Quer dar uma volta ou não?

- Parece que esse idiota come na sua mão – Afirmei ainda sorrindo.

Ela respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça.

- Parece que sim, mas tenho a impressão que ele pensa que foi so sexo para mim.

- Não foi? – Perguntei sem conseguir esconder o espanto na voz. Ela percebeu e sorriu.

- Ele eh tão ingênuo – Andou os dois últimos passos que faltavam e parou poucos centímetros do meu rosto – Quer dar uma volta no meu carro novo?

- Claro – Respondi e fechei a distancia entre noos.

Um beijo simples e calido, muito diferente de todos os outros que partilhamos nesse ultimo mês.

Dessa vez era real, sem apostas no meio.

Ela seria minha, ou melhor eu seria dela, eternamente dela.

The End

* * *

N/B: ACABOU

*Seca as lágrimas*

Assim, eu não tenho palavras pra descrever a minha emoção com esse final. Já conhecia a Ju de outros trabalhos e tive a honra de ser apresentada a ela há algum tempo atrás, e não posso negar que fiquei me sentindo quando ela me convidou para ser sua beta nesse projeto maravilhoso que foi "Morango", uma fic que com certeza vai ficar em minha memória para sempre, assim como essa magnifica autora que nos presenteou com ela.

Ju, que você continue nos brindando com essas histórias maravilhosas e que continue me aturando por muito... muito tempo rs

Um beijo a Ju principalmente e a todas vocês que nos acompanharam nessa caminhada

Beka

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas.

Agora acabou mesmo, de verdade. E junto com a despedida dessa fic, deixo minha despedida para todo mundo.

Iria postar a cartinha que escrevi aqui, mas decidi colocar no meu perfil assim quem quiser ler só dar uma olhadinha la.

Agradecimentos sempre a minha linda e querida beta Beka, não tenho nem como agradecer como ela me ajudou. Obrigada sempre.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
